The Peach State's Blog!
by SavannahJonesGA
Summary: Hiya! It's The Peach state, Georgia, here! I'm also known as the Empire state of the South! Send me Dares, questions, or anything you like! You know you want to ! Georgia's peaches are better than SC's. Rating might change if something gets, uh, Weird.
1. The Peach state!

Hiya! It's Georgia here.. Yorkie and SC got blogs, so I wanted to, too!

Before I get started, let me tell you a little about myself!

Human Name: Savannah Leigh Jones

State: Georgia

Age (Physical): 18, Age (Actual): 225, I'm the 4th Oldest out of all the 51 (Including D.C.)

Appearence: I have mid-back length thick, blonde hair that is normally tangled, Dark dark DARK brown eyes, slightly bushy eyebrows, long fingers, long legs, and a dead toe. I will admit I'm slightly chubby, but that's only because Georgia has a large percentage of overweight and obese people. I have a scar above my eye from Sherman's March, a small scar on my lip from the Centennial Olympic Park Bombings, and a scar on my left hand from the Revolutionary War. I have een cursed with incurable Hiccups.

Personality: If you ask South Carrie, I'm slightly evil, but I don't really think that... But if you do I'll make small paper cuts on your knuckles, pour lemon juice and hand sanitizer in them while pouring salt in your eyes and making you walk on legos and broken glass. Then after that I'll lock you in a dark closet with Louisiana and France. But anyways, I get VERY defensive about Atlanta, I really like to brag about things that aren't really that braggable, I'm normally Happy-go-lucky, and I have that good ol' southern sass... According to "Say Yes to the Dress: Atlanta"

Likes: New York, Wisconsin, Coke, ALL DEM FISHIES (Georgia Aquarium), Marrietta Square, Savannah GA, Gone With the Wind, Rap, Country, Granite (Stone mountain), Sweet tea, Cats, The Walking Dead, The Atlanta Symphony Orchestra, Atlanta, The 1996 Summer Olympics, The Fox Theatre, Fried Chicken, Gravy, Disney, The Atlanta Braves, Georgia Tech, Ect.

Dislikes: Tennessee, Pepsi, Unsweet tea, Dreamworks, People who say Atlanta is a garbage city, Smoke, Mosquitoes, pollen, Humidity, Summer, that awful slush-snow stuff, the 2012 London Olympics for forgetting the 1996 Atlanta Olympics, Crappy liquor, Hiccups, Purple Pens, Carolina and Texas barbeque, ect

Pets: A bunch of fishies, A Blue Merle Sheltie named Frosty, A calico named Moustache, a Tabby named Derpy, a pony named Rainbow Dash, and a Turtle named Porkchop.

Favorite sibling(s): Probably Yorkie Terrier (New York) or Mini Germany (Wisconsin)

Least Favorite sibling(s): Tennesee and Oregon... Those Damn hipsters...

So uhm... Yeah! I also don't really like southern stereotypes.. They bug me..

But still! Send me Dares, Questions, Talk with me, or you can Just rant about things! (I'm a good listener)

See you later, sugar!

~SLJ-Georgia.

**A/N: Yeah, I got really bored... Some of you might know me as CottonCandy57, but anyways, still.**

**Please send request by PM, I won't take any reveiws, cause I don't want this story to be taken down...**

**Hasta la Vodka!**

**~Candy**


	2. Welcome to Atlanta!

Hiya Guys and/or Gals! I'm Back!

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't do any by reveiw but... still!

Our first Dare/Question thingy is from *Drumroll*

Asits9!

**Will you go to Thailand and tap him on the shoulder?**

*is in the emo corner* Please, never make me do that again... My Coca-cola t-shirt is ruined!

Here's how the whole thing went down,

Me: *Taps Thailand on the shoulder*  
Thailand: *Turns around with a gun* LEAVE ME ALONE RUSSIA, I WILL NOT BECOME ONE WITH YOU! *Shoots multiple times*  
Me: WHAT THE HELL? OW! THAT HURT!  
Thailand: GO AWAY!  
Me: FINE! *stomps away*

And that's how I got all these holes in my clothes...

NEXT!

**Georgia! *somehow glomps her through the letter* I'm a bit scared, Cali said something about giving me 'the talk'. what is it? is she gunna give me that talk show of hers?**

**Miss you sissy,**  
**~Tori Fernandez Carreido Jones (Florida)**

O-oh... uhm.. well, Next time you see Cali, run away, you don't really wanna know what "The talk" is until you're older... but anyways, uhm, it's when a man and a woman love eachother very much, and they ask Mr. Fairy for a Baby, then, if they're good, Mr. Fairy will give them one!

I miss you too! *Pats head through the letter*

NEXT!

**SC: Hey George, I'm free from Texas now, but he decided to join the blog...permanently..  
NC: Yeah... Sorry bout that South...  
SC: Whatever. I decided to talk to you without that creep looking at everything I say and with North since he refuses to talk to any countries.  
NC: I'm not to fond of talking to our siblings either, but I guess I'm fine talking to you two and maybe Florida. Depends how annoying he is on that particular day. I don't see how you like Coke better, it's named after a drug.  
SC: How come I'm on your least favorites. Mean little bi-  
NC: Just shut up South.  
SC: Hmph. Bitch. I still say peaches are better when they're from here.  
NC: You can be so mean sometimes, South.  
SC: So George, who do you love more. North or Florida?  
NC: *turns bright red*What the fuck sis? And why are you asking about Florida when you like him.  
SC: When you are incestouos you do not deny when your in love with your sibling. But that's only when you love them.  
NC: Santa Elena.  
SC: *turns bright red*Just because I had the Capitol of La Florida doesn't mean anything.  
NC: That's not what I'm talking about, remember what happened there when it was abandoned.  
SC: *turns even redder(if that's possible)*Sh-shut the fuck up. Nothing happened.  
NC: *smirks***

**Sincerely,**

**The True Carolina and the Underling.**  
**P.S. Last time I let South sign us out(NC will always do the P.S.).**

Hey Northie! Hey Southie! Uhm... No offence Northie, but I think I like Florida more... As a sibling... but If I HAD to go incestouos, I would probably go with Wisconsin, but I only don't like Northie because of the Soda Wars...  
COKE IS NOT NAMED AFTER A DRUG! (Maybe it is..) But Still~! Coca-Cola is way more Fantabulously amazinfghjkl!  
OH DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PEACHES! My Peaches brings all the states to the yard, and they're like 'It's Way so totally much better than Stupid South Carolina's'"  
Don't Judge my epic rhymes. I have 'Welcome to Atlanta' stuck in my head...

Welcome to Atlanta where the playa's Play,  
And we ride on dem' thangs like everyday.  
Big beats, hit streets, See Gangsta's rollin'  
And parties don't stop 'till eight in da mornin'

True poetry right there.

**A/N: Thanks to Which Chair Are You for Favoriting and Following~!**

**Hasta la Vodka!**

**~Candy**


	3. Peaches, Peanuts, and Pecans!

_**Own Hetalia, I do not... I don't own Extra Gum either... Or Bath and Body works...**_

I'm back!  
I honestly love the weekend, I mean, I don't have to deal with anything (Except for tennesee and those DAMN BORDER SKIRMISHES), But anyways, I discovered a new flavor of Extra gum... It's Lemon Square and it's so amazinglyfantabulousasdfhjkl!

I seriously got 5 packs and chewed them all at the same time..

But anyways, back to the point!

Our next Letter is from...

**Masshole/Boston Terrier/Massy!**

**((I like cats too!))**  
**Katie, it's my sibling, not yours. Shush. Hi Georgia! It's Massachusetts! So, my admin and I were wondering,**  
**((Who do you like more, Mass or York?))**  
**Actually, I was going to ask for some peaches, but, yeah, that too.**  
**((Bye!))**

*High-five* Yes! Massy, your admin is amazing! ((What about me?)) Eh, you're cool too.

I think I like Yorkie *slightly* more than you, mostly because She (kinda) took the blame for 'Discovering' Justin Beiber, and not Ludacris while he was in ATL...

Because that's *cough* Definetly *cough* NOT what happened

But, like, I'm all chill with you too, and don't tell Yorkie, but I like the Sox more than the Yankees, But the ATL Braves are THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

I swear if you tell her ANYTHING, I will Make South Carrie give you some of her *evil giggle* DELICIOUS Cookies!

Oh! Before you leave! *Gets Cyber crate of Peaches, Peanuts, Fried Chicken, Coca-cola and Pecans* Take this with you! You need some good-ole-fashioned Southern food!

Okay, guys, Uhm... My admin says that you need to send more Letters/Dares/Questions/thingymabobbers...

((I'm still mad at you for saying Massy's Admin is better than me...))

Shut up you

((fine))

Okay, see ya later guys~!

((Bye!))


	4. Incest is the best!

_**I do not own Miley Cyrus, The Yankees or Red Sox, Don't Hug me I'm scared, Coca-cola, or Hetalia... If I did, All the OCs would exist...**_

Hiya! I'm back... Really quickly...

I like to keep you guys updated, because I'm just that nice :)

My admin wants to say thanks for getting her 10 reviews/questions/dares/thingys!

((Yeah, thanks guys! That's more than my other one got!))

Okay first letter! Hey Yorkie!

**What was that I heard about the Red Sox?! You said you like the Yankees better, RIGHT?!  
((Nya, calm the eff down))  
And I only took the "blame" for Justin Beiber because he's AMAZING!  
((Oh God, no... Nya. SHTAP))  
*eyes are sparkling* so anyway, I just wanna ask if you've ever watched a little video called Don't Hug Me, Im Scared? My admin made me watch it...damn you Uncle Eyebrows...  
((Its not that bad!))  
Says the girl that watches scary movies and ghost hunting shows just for giggles.**

O-oh... yeah! Definetly, the Y-yankees are.. amazing? *is laughing hysterically* Oh my god *Hic* You're joking right? *Hic* Justin Beiber? Amazing? *hic*

Oh yeah! *hic* Don't hug me I'm scared... I've seen that before... *hic* What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!

HOW CAN YOU *hic* WATCH HUNTING SHOWS? THEY *hic* KILL INNOCENT LITTLE ANIMALS *Hic* But I will admit, Scary movies are the best! *Hic* Daddy's just really *hic* creeped out by them, but I LOVE ghost *hic* movies!

And *hic* Yorkie? Green is not a creative color *hic* (Even though EVERYTHING in Georgia, *hic* in summer is green... In winter, it's just a bunch *hic* of cloudy, rainy/slushy, brown stuff... *hic* not that pretty..)

NEXT!

**Dear Georgia,**

**Okay! I usually stay away from her anyways so it'll be easy! should I stay away from her friend Jersey too?**

**adios,**  
**La Florida**

Yes... say away from Jersey, *hic* Cali, Oregon (Those damn hipsters), Possibly Yorkie, and South *hic* Carolina.. Don't let her drag you in to her Incest-obsessed *hic* world...

I. Hate. Hiccups. But still *hic* Just, I dunno, stay with *hic* Oklahoma or someone like that... You can stay *hic* with maybe Wisconsin, he's pretty chill... I mean, *hic* just, you know.. Don't start *hic* drinking Pepsi... Coca-Cola will *hic* forever reign supreme! But anyways... I *hic* heard you were hangin' with Cuba *hic* the other day.. Isn't Pitbull *hic* from there? Oh great... One *hic* second... Alabama's in the *hic* shower singing opera about *hic* Nascar...

I'm back... God *hic* I hate Alabama and his *hic* stupid Opera-singing, Nascar-*hic*loving, Trombone-playing, Martin-L*hic*uther-King-Stealing, Ass...

Oh! MY admin's gonna come visit you today! She's going to Sarasota, and Orlando, and Aquatica!

NEXT!

**Hi Georgia! :3 I was extremely surprised when I found my state's blog/whatever you call it on here. So, here's a few questions.**

**1) Are you an Anime fan?**  
**2) What are your feelings toward James Oglethorpe, your "father" that founded the official colony of GA? (I'm required to learn all of your history in Social Studies.)**  
**3) Thanks for taking time to read this. As your citizen, I appreciate it!**

Yes.. YESYESYEYSYESYES!

My admin went to *hic* DragonCon, which is held in *hic* Atlanta every year!

Jamesy? Oh *hic* yeah! He is AMAZING! I mean, *hic* his last name! Oh-gl-thorpe... It's *hic* so fun to say! But my feeling towards him? Uhm.. I like him as a Fatherly figure... Kinda like Daddy...((I think *hic* Georgia studies is the Most boring *hic* thing ever... It's just *hic* a bunch of Slavery and Peaches...)) Shut *hic* up!

Thanks for *hic* sending schtuff in! My *hic* admin is a citizen *hic* too, so she likes to meet other *hic* people from... uh.. Inside *hic* me? That sounds so *hic* Creepy and Wrong and *hic* Creepy...

NEXT!

**SC: Oh, so you like Wisonsin, hm?**  
**NC: *all hopes a dreams are crushed(South has turned him incestouos)***  
**SC: *pats his back***  
**NC: I-I guess Coke is ok?**  
**SC: *checks the news to see if the world is ending***  
**NC: Um South, what are you doing?**  
**SC: Checking if the world is ending.**  
**NC: Ok?...**  
**SC: *shoves an enchilada in Georgia's face while eating my own(I really am, it's good)*MY PEACHES SHALL ALWAYS BE BETTER!**  
**NC: *holds up canned peaches from SC***  
**SC: The horror!*passes out(this is from an rp me and my friend did)***  
**NC: *kicks her***  
**SC: *wakes up*Why did they have to turn my beautiful peaches into THOSE processed monstrosities?! Why me?!**  
**NC: Your overreacting and your dog won't shut up.**  
**Vincent: *barks at reflection, then humps a Teddy bear(WHAT THE HELL IS MY DOG DOING TO MY TEDDY BEAR)***  
**SC: No, not Señor Soportar!**  
**NC: Spanish?**  
**SC: I could have named him Mr. Bear or Monsieur Porter.**  
**NC: Or you could have been normal.**  
**SC: Mon dieu! Who ever heard of normal in this family. Certainement pas vous.**  
**NC: You know I'm not fluent in French.**  
**SC: That's the point. What languages are you fluent in?**  
**NC: I wonder the same.**  
**SC: I have a dare.*covers North's mouth with my hand*I dare you to go on a date with North.*smirks***  
**NC: *eyes widen and tries to protest***  
**SC: *knocks him out*Have fun**

**Au revoir**  
**The True Carolina and Underling.**

Oh hey... You *hic* guys are back... and *hic* I DON'T LIKE-LIKE *hic* WISCONSIN! I just said, if I HAD *hic* (emphasis on the had) to go Incestouos *hic*...

What? What *hic* happened? Why is NC *hic* going crazy? *Shakes through the letter* ARE YOU *hic* OKAY NORTH? But *Fist pump* YES! You have *hic* accepted Coca-Cola as the *hic* one true Soda god! Mphmph *is getting smothered by an enchilada* HphMPHHMP! *takes enchilada off face and starts eating it* Thanks for *hic* the enchilada! *hic* But HA! My peaces aren't *hic* Processed and Shitty *hic*like yours! and Because *hic* Georgian peaches are too good to be *hic* turned into... that... WHAT IS YOUR *hic* DOG DOING TO THE *hic* TEDDY BEAR?

Yeah.. Sorry *hic* southie, but you will *hic* never be normal... neither will *hic* Northie, or me, and definitely not *hic* Alabama.. God DAMN our *hic* family is dysfunctional.. I wonder *hic* why...

*still eating enchilada* Mmkay! I don't LIKE *hic* Wisconsin, but He's pretty cool, but now *hic* that Northie admits Coke is better... nevermind *hic*...

I'm (kinda) fluent in *hic* German... That's only cause I hang *hic* with Wissy... Don't judge my epic *hic* pet names.. and Uncle Eyebrows *hic* is gonna disown you *hic*for knowing French..

wait WHAT? D-date? What! W-when is this datey-thingy? *hic*Is it l-like.. now? or... whatever... AAAHHHH I gotta get ready! Wait! Oh GOD! *is flipping out*

Oh, and I'm 3rd chair... I don't really like to shove my beliefs down other people's throats...

NEXT!

**((Hey, it's not my fault I'm so cool!))**  
**Katie. Your hidden arrogance is showing again.**  
**((Oh. Uh, sorry, you're really cool and awesome too.))**  
**Wait- Yank discovered Justin Bieber? Let me kill her, please!**  
**((Isn't it awesome when you're talking about the same New York?))**  
**Wait- she's talking about Abigail?**  
**((I think so... Are you?))**  
**Um.. I dare you to tell me if you have a crush on someone, and if yes, who it is.**  
**((Go Red Sox!))**

((hey!)) I SAID SHUT UP ADMIN! *hic* Y-yep... Yankie discovered JB... And yeah, Abbie and I are *hic* pretty chill... and yeah.. I'm talking about Abigail...

W-what! Oh.. uh.. Okay? Yeah.. uhm... *obviously lying* This... guy at school... who is d-definitely not North Carolina...

WHAT? What.. *nervous laughter* I t-totally didn't say anything...

DON'T JUDGE ME! *pauses for like 5 minutes* MY HICCUPS ARE GONE!

NEXT!

**Georgia,**

**Hey, it's your sister, Kansas, and I need some advice. You see, I kinda think I have a crush on ...someone. What should I do?**

**Also, how's it been?**

**Your sister, Kenny Jones, or Kansas**

Oh, hey Kansas! A crush? Who is it! Like.. Incest? but whatever, Are you friends with Him/her? If not, Become friends with them! You should always be friendly, and like... stuff! but still, When I had a crush on some guy named Jack at my Human School, I got Mississippi to spy for me, so you could ask one of your friends to do that... Uh.. I wouldn't suggest flat out asking Him/Her.. But still! I need more info Lil sis

Oh, You know, as Normal as this Family could get... Okie's still bugging me about all the Cherokee Indians... and Alaska is trying to make me "Become One" with her... So, Yeah, pretty normal... SC and WV are still obsessed with Incest.. and NC is going crazy...

*in emo corner* I just watched Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball" Video...

*sobbing quietly* Why? CALIFORNIA AND TENNESSEE I BLAME YOU FOR THIS MONSTROSITY!

((Georgia wants to say goodbye, but she's too mentally scarred to say it.. so Bye guys! Thanks for the Questions/Dares/Things! and Thanks to AbigailJonesNY for favoriting and Following, to Hetalia's state of Kansas and to Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl for Following!))

**A/N: Ach mein gott, I got 81 views! That's like... almost a Hundred!**

**THANK YOU! *Throws cyber cookies and peaches and cans of Coca-Cola everywhere* And I won't be able to update in a while, I'm going to Florida!**


	5. Nick Groff is super smexy

Hey guys...

*on knees* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING AWAY SO LONG~! MY ADMIN IS IN FLORIDA! ((It's nice here... aside from the rain...) SHUT UP!

Okay, first Letter...

**((Ignore any anger that comes from her, she's still pissed about yesterday on our blog...))**  
**Our?**  
**((Sorry, her blog...))**  
**Much better!**

**JUSTIN BEIBER IS HOT AND AMAZING, DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEEEE!**  
**((Nya, he sucks.))**  
**SHUT UP ADMIN!**

**I don't watch Hunting Shows, they're stupid. I watch GHOST hunting shows. Like Ghost Mine and and Ghost Adventures *thinks of Zak Bagans* haaaaahhhhhhhh *drooling***  
**((You need a bucket...))**

**And Daddy's a whimp.**

**It's a good thing I don't like green! Blue...Turquoise...Black...and Red. Redddddd *thinks of Wallachia***  
**((She hit her head many times last night and is suffering the consequences...))**  
**You think your winters are bad? Please...the snow is NOT near as funny as those stupid kids make it look! I fell flat on my ass and the sky is really gross and eewwwwwwww. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? **  
**((I'm just gonna...*shoves Nya in her room and locks the door*))**

Okay, JB does suck...

Oh, I thought you said hunting shows *is feeling extremely stupid* Sorry.. NICK GROFF IS SO SMEXY! *dies* Too bad he's married, if he wasn't he would be MINE! ((George... Calm down)) Zak is pretty sexy too...eh.. I like Nick more~! And at least you HAVE snow, we have rain! SO MUCH RAIN. It sucks...

*bows down to NY's admin* Thank you wonderful person for locking the Vile Beast away!

NEXT!

**Georgia,**

**NC: South hasn't stopped talking in French for the past hour. She does it when she's either freaking out or some dumb ass jerk raped her...again.**

**SC: J-je n'ai pas été violée cette fois, m-mais il est mort! Señor Soportar!*cries into North's shoulder***

**NC: Did your dog eat Señor Soportar?**

**SC: Oui...**

**NC: Can you stop speaking in French?**

**SC: I guess. Sure, of course you don't actually like him.*sarcasm***

**NC: ...*opens the fridge*There's nothing but tea in here.**

**SC: Yeah. I have raspberry, lemon, sweet, unsweet, peach, and many more. I also have blueberry lemonade somewhere in there.**

**NC: *takes out the same can of processed peaches, but peeled off the SC that had been taped on to reveal a GA***

**SC: *smirks*Take that, bitch. When you don't know why, blame dad. What was that? You should continue the sentence. What about North?*smirks suggestively***

**NC: *turns red and looks into the Coke he was drinking***

**SC: How'd you get the soda? I made sure I had no soda in my house!**

**NC: *shrugs***

**SC: Who says I haven't been disowned all ready? Long story. Did you like my enchilada? They were pretty easy yet hard to make. Why so nervous? You're looking forward to it, aren't you?**

**NC: I-I guess I'll s-see you?**

**With love**

**The True Carolina and Your New Boyfriend.**

**P.S. Ignore that last part. If you can't tell South wrote it.**

Wait.. WHAT? NO! I liked Señor Sopotar D:  
I DON'T LIKE WISCONSIN! CHEESE AND RICE!  
Tea? I like tea! Except for unsweet tea... that stuff's nasty. THAT IS OBVIOUSLY FAKE! *Peels off GA to reveal a Chinese flag* It's China's fault!

U-u-u-u-uh... I don't HAVE to finish the sentence, I-I-I-I just... SHUT UP! Coca-cola can get ANYWHERE *evil giggle*

YEah, I guess it was pretty good... New Mexico gave me a better one though... I-I.. uhm... Guess? I dunno~! *Goes into the emo corner* Shut up.

HE IS NOT MY NEW BOYFRIEND! *rage quit*

((Georgie would like to say bye, but she is to rage-ey to say it, so uhm.. expect another late update, I'm still in Florida...))


	6. Kool-aid!

Ohmygod!

I'm NOT dead! I've just been... busy... ((I had school... I hate Algebra)) SHUT UP!

Okay, fun!

**JUSTIN DOESN'T SUUUUCK!**  
**((If you're talking about Timberlake, I'll agree))**  
**You know I'm talking about Beiber! **  
**((Well he still sucks))**  
**I hate you...**  
**You can HAVE Nick. I'll stick to Zak *drools***  
**((Are you sure you don't want a bucket?))**  
**I'd rather have rain than snow! You don't fall as easily in the rain!**  
**((Can you go back to your room? And when did I let you out?))**  
**You let me out because I got a call from Wallachia and you wanted entertainment. Jerk.**  
**((Oh, yeah...))**

Yeah... I'm pretty cool with JT ((My initials are JT...)) But JB SUCKS!

DON'T JUDGE MY NICKY-BOO-BOO-PANTS *Hugs Nick plushie*

But in Georgia, It freezes overnight, and it freezes on the ground, and my admin broke her arm once on le ice!, but have you ever been in the garage and it was wet? It's slippery as hell...

STAY IN THE CLOSET *no pun intended*

NEXT!

**((I'm sorry!))**  
**F***ing Abbs... At least we're talking about the same Yank.**  
**((Hey look, more incest.))**  
**What is wrong with my family. Abbs and I have been set up on like, four dates now. And NC? Seriously? I mean, I know he has a crush on you, but you two dating? Ewww.**  
**((I don't think you were supposed to say that he likes her.))**  
**Oh.**

Yeah.. me and Abbs may not be from the same universe, but we're pretty cool! (not really, her georgia is stupid... she's _NICE_ *shudder*)

Blame SC and WV... Those damned two-worded states...

Aren't you like... you know... gay or something? I remember you saying in your blog you were... eh, I'll drop it...

Wait WHAT? NC likes me? Whaaaaa? *is scarred* I meant the NC from the 2P universe~! I'm sorrrryyyyyyyyy!

NEXT!

**Georgia**

**I'm not sure...Are all the states related, or did we just, ya know, appear? But your plan sounds good, but then again, I haven't spent much time around you people, demon hunting and all (supernatural refrance warning). Because, I just...I'm not good at being subtle.**

**Good to hear everyone's alright and normal...as normal as we get, I mean. Do you know how Nebraska is? We used to be twins, but I don't see 'Brass around a lot.**

**Oh! Do you wanna know who my crush is?**

Well... I think Daddy found us... so we aren't TECHNICALLY related, but SC is obsessed with Incest, so no one would DARE tell her we aren't realated...

OH! You're a demon hunter? That's cool... my Admin watches Supernatural... ((Dean is so HOT!)) Yeah, yeah, go back to your emo corner..

I'm not good at being subtle either... but have you heard the song 'My Name Is Satan'? Satan won't even be caught dead in Georgia, so I wouldn't really be much help in the demon hunting business...

I think Brassy's good... I mean I heard him and Wissy talking about who was more German... and he was bragging about inventing kool-aid, and he had the MOTHER[boop]ING NERVE TO SAY TO ME "I know how all of the black people in your state _love_ kool-aid, so don't I deserve a thank you?"

I nearly wiped Nebraska off the face of the Earth and erased him from history, but I simply ROUNDHOUSE KICKED HIS MOTHER[boop]ING FACE!

Yes I wanna know who your crush is~! Whoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisit?

Okay, buh-bye guys! Thanks for the Letters :D

((Yeah, thanks to 160 people for looking at this!))

Bye! *waves*

((Be sure to send in Letters~!))

SHUT UP!


	7. HE HAS A CLOSET FULL OF CHEESE!

Quick update(kinda), because I feel guilty for leaving you for 5-something days...

FIRST!

**Ciao, it's Ensalia~!**

**Ciao Georgia! I am now comeing over because I'm hideing from Ashley before she tries to break into another World Conference... Let's just say Canada almost had his purity taken away and America, Fratello (Italy), Lithuania, Latvia, and acouple other countries fainted... I'm abit scared...**  
***Arives at Georgia's house***  
**Ciao~! Now, lock your doors and windows because Ashley lives somewhat close, WV... Curse WV for makeing so many Yaoi-Obsessed fangirls! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna hide in a closet hopeing that the next time I come out I won't be strangled like Denmark...**

**~Ensalia**

Uh.. hi? OH! I remeber you from Yorkie's blog... Who's Ashley again... I wish I could go to a World confrence, but Russia and I would probably get along too well, and Daddy would be mad... Who? Who's "Canadia"? Uh... nevermind...

My windows are already locked, but one second... *has like a million locks on her door* Click, Click, Click, Click, Click... Okay! I'm cool with WV, but I do love Yaoi... Honestly, I ship UKUS, not USUK... Daddy's too muck of a wimp... and who can forget RusCan, *sigh* I always forget who the 'Can" is in that pairing... But I still ship it! ((You mean I ship it? I was the one who introduced you to Ruscan... AND IT'S CANADA, NOT CANADIA!))

Denny? He got strangled? Oh sweetlordflyingspaghettimonster... *hears knocks* I guess Ashley's here... Uhm.. Okay.. I have a room full of food in the closet... You can make Pasta or whatever it is you Italians do... ahem, excuse me, Ensalians... Good Luck!

NEXT!

**Those bi-nominal incestful states... and yes, I am gay. It's the only reason I haven't died yet, really. It's impossible for me to enjoy them.**  
**((Good job, Mass. You scared Georgia.))**  
**Well, she deserves to know!**  
**((You're a menace, Mass! NC is going to kill you!))**  
**I think he was talking about another universe's Georgia! It was just something I remembered!**

I know right! There's New Mexico, and New York, and North and South Carolina and Dakota, and West Virgina, and... that one I can never remember... OH YEAH! New Hampshire! Okay, good... I didn't wanna sound like... rude... or anything... but yeah... That one York from your universe or something... I have no Idea which universe she's from... all I know is I'm from the 57th universe, where everyone is like... completely obsessed with something, as for me, I'm obsessed with Nicky-boo-boo-pants... THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME~!... I'm so glad I'm not from the 56th.. Everyone there is Incest-Obsessed... I already have 2 incest obsessed states, I don't need 50 of them... BUT BACK TO THE POINT! She has anger issues... I'm just glad I'm not from her universe...

Y-Yeah... I'm kinda... uhm.. in an Awkward position... *shudder* My universe's NC is obsessed with Airplanes... I mean, he has and airplane collection, and he named them all, and they aren't even the toy ones, they're the Real thing, and he just goes to each one and lays on top and drinks pepsi, and like... kisses it and stuff *shudder* It's creepy... And don't get me started on Wissy... *shudder* Cheese... CHEESE! HE HAS A CLOSET FULL OF CHEEESSEEEEEEEEE!

If he wanted to kill you, he's just run over you with an airplane... I hope he's talking about the Georgia from that one universe where like... everyone's their own country... That'd bee cool... but not me... 2p!NC is so gorgeous and amazing and badass and *sigh* amazing.. and beautiful, and amazing, and badass, and amazing, and- did I mention he's amazing and badass?

NEXT!

**What does... uh, in-cest-u-ous mean? is it bad? I hope not! **  
**Also, Hawaii texted me & asked me if I had 'sexual feelings' for you, what does that mean?**  
**Florida**  
**(( Just a note of awesomeness, Cali hacked Hawaii's phone!))**

Oh.. uh.. It's when a brother and a sister love eachother like Daddy and Iggy love eachother ((Don't tell her that!)) Okay, okay, It's when a Bro and a Sis (or a sis and a sis, or a bro and a bro...)wanna get married and have kids together, THAT BETTER? ((NO!))

WAT?

That doesn't sound like Hawaii, she's younger that you.. *thinks* I'm going to kill California someday... It means... uh.. well... If you love me? Like more than siblings? Uh... *is obviously uncomfortable* Just... WHERE IS CALI, I'M GONNA KILL- ((calm george, calm~! Fusosososo~!))

NEXT!

**Nicky-Boo-Boo-Pants? Okaaaaaaaaaay...**  
**((Nya, you're no better.))**  
**SHADDAP!**  
**Oh it freezes here! Dear LORD! I fell last winter on the ice last winter and nearly broke my leg! Plus I got buried under, like, three feet of snow because of the stupid plow trucks!**  
**((I hate plow trucks..))**  
**NOONE ASKED YOU!**  
**((*gets ducktape and fixes problem*))**  
**UHMP! UHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Don't judge the epic pet names of epicness... They are too epic for your kind.

I know right~! I'm glad my admin's county only has one plow truck, but her best friend (from Wisconsin) is always like "ohmygod! There's like, totally no plow trucks here!" ((you know you do it Caitryn))

THANK YOU! *hugs NY's admin* I lahv you!

NEXT!

**hey sis it's Nevada how are you these days we barley talk im just so busy (watching anime) hey! star not cool ( you got that from soul didn't you) maybe ok my ? how do you deal with dad (aka america) you do know that she knows that right well bye see you later bye !**

Oh, hey NV :D I'm gute... I've been hanging out with Wissy too much... I know! We like, totally need to talk more! I mean, I love anime, anime is amazing~!

Oh, Daddy? Uhm, I normally just give him some Fried chicken, southern fried chicken, and he leaves me alone... He likes Chik-fil-A and Coke, so I'm up there on his list :D, but of course whichever state made the hamburger is farther up there...

If he's bugging you, just give him like, I dunno, a bunch of whatever you guys in NV have... ((I went to Nevada over the summer, It's pretty there, I like Las Vegas!)) Oh! Just get him and Iggy to go to a casino, and they'll handle themselves from there :3

Okay, thanks again for the letters, they make me smile :)

((Me too! Oh and Hi Cairtyn :3))

Shuddup! No one cares about you!

((send in more Letters :D The Updates will be shorter if you do~!))

Mmkay, bye!


	8. Alfredo!

_**Uh, I don't own Hetalia or Oliver... If I did, all the orphans in Oliver would end up being the Hetalia characters...**_

Hey guys.. I'm back...

*loud banging* Oh, uhm.. Ashley's still at my door... but anyways..

**Well, Ashley is my admin and she runs around with her friend Jessica trying to make countries go all yaoi and stuff... She has cameras everywhere except Ensalia, US, and Uk. So yeah, don't let her in... Yes, Den got strangled, it happens alot... Send all wrath towards Norge, if you need to. Italian? Well, yes, I am mostly Italian. The Ensalian population is mostly Italians, so I can see why you confuse me with my fratelli. I'm related to them actually, they're my brothers. I shall now make fettucine alfredo in your closet. Whatever you do, do NOT open the door for at least a week, at most a month, but Ashley will most likely leave in around 2 weeks...**

**~Ensalian in your closet**

((My name's Jessica...)) No one cares, admin,((I'm obsessed with Yaoi too...)) Are you saying you run around with Ashley? ((NO! It's just that, I thought it was cool...))

Wait, she doesn't have cameras in the two countries that people ship together the most? NO! Uncle Denny! Norway... *hisses* I WILL END YOU! ((George, calm, callllmmmmm)) Oh, that's good to know... Where is Ensalia anyways? Is it like, IN Italy, or like an Island off of Italy? Sorry, my Geography's bad...

Alfredo? I LOVE ALFREDO! I don't care about being locked out of my house, I just want some gosh-darned ALFREDO! *goes in the closet too* ((ehehe, pun not intended))

NEXT!

**Georgia! Open up! I know you're harboring that Canadian-loving Ensalian in there! I WILL call America! Now, hand over the Ensalian and no one gets hurt!**

**~That rabbid fangirl named Ashley at your door**

*nomming on Fettucine Alfredo* wat? *obviously lying* I-I don't have a-any Ens-salians in here... Daddy? I don't care if you call Daddy, I'll just give him some chicken and coke, and he'll forget why he came!

You, think you can hurt ME? *heroic laugh* No one defeats Georgia! *get a paper cut from the letter* I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KEEP ENSALIA HERE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT ME! *starts crying*

NEXT!

**yes thanks for the advice and trust me don't mess with hamburger street XD (ok i need to lagh at that XD) oh well i have a mickey d's at wendover so i'll just give him that ( i remember that ep of hetalia were america was overweight XD) het shadup! ok my ? do you watch soul eater or sword art online because i watch its tots awesome ( of course i just finished soul eater!) yay don't tell me tho ok (ok) well ? do you think cali takes too long in the shower cause i do i have to wait like 6 hours well bye**

Bitte sehr! ((you really need to stop hanging out with Wisconsin)) Shuddup! Daddy? Overweight? How is that possible? In the anime, he is like NEVER overweight! And he carries cars! CARS! I can barely do one push-up, and he carries CARS for hours! Oh, I watch Soul Eater :D I'll have to watch Sword Art Online...Cali? I've only had to stay in a room with her once, and It took her like, FiveEVAH to do her schtuff... and me? I just take a shower, get dressed, and I'm *sparkles* Perfect! ((not really)) Suddup! Alabama takes just as long with his opera singing about Nascar, then he HAS to blowdry his hair. HE'S A GUY!

NEXT!

**Georgia(sorry it's been a while I've been grounded for failing SC history. Well at least now I can brag to Texans and others that cowboys originated in SC),**  
**SC: Are you coming to his funeral?**  
**NC: Are you coming to South's funeral?**  
**SC: My funer- oh shit I forgot I'm failing my own history.*emo corner***  
**NC: And Algebra 2 even though your teacher lets you use a calculator.**  
**SC: Shut up...**  
**NC: And your culinary class.**  
**SC: *sinks farther into emo corner***  
**NC: And-*has a bullet hole appear in the wall beside his head*I'll just stop now. I don't see what's wrong with unsweet tea.**  
**SC: Unsweet tea is fine, but sweet tea is better. Oh good, we need to go kill him now. You coming with? You have to tell us the rest, I won't forget**  
**NC: She wouldn't let me have one.**  
**SC: Then you can have...**  
**NC: What's with the unnecessarily long pause?**  
**SC: CHINESE STIR FRY**  
**NC: Is it frozen.**  
**SC: Nope! Homemade and all natural(my family's gone natural)!**  
**NC: Why Chinese?**  
**SC: *shrugs*Why not?**  
**NC: I think I'll pass.**  
**SC: I will shove it down your throat, plate, fork, and all.**  
**NC: Now I see why you and Georgia are in the top ten for the most violent states...**  
**Bye,**  
**North and South Carolina**

Whose funeral? ((*singing* That's your funeral, no one else's funeral, that's your, Funeral!)) Stop watching Oliver... South's funeral? She died? *Proceeds to German Sparkle Party* ehehe, fun, but Whose funeral, Cali's, NC's, or Texas'? *laughing* Ohmygod, you're *hic* Failing your own *hic* History? That's *hic* hilarious! How can you fail a *hic* Class that let's you *hic* use calculators? And cooking?! You're *hic* from the south! You're *hic* supposed to be really *hic* good at cooking!

Eh, *hic* Unsweet tea doesn't *hic* really float my boat ((I hate tea in general)) Screw *hic * you. CHINESE *hic* STIR FRY? *proceeds to nom on ALL the stir fry and Alfredo* There's a list for *hic* most violent states? *gasp* That's AMAZING! I have to *hic* see this! What number am *hic* I?

Mmkay, that's all for now! I think I'm gonna keep this "every other day" Thing going on...

((Yeah, between trying to get HS credit classes and just in general getting good grades, every other day sounds pretty appealing!))

Yeah, yeah, send in more Letters/dares thingys :D

((Yeah, especcialy dares! I like torturing George :3, and thanks to noicolejonesNV for favoriting and following, and to AmeBel is my Life for also favoriting and following :3))


	9. The wrath of no power!

Hiya! Uhm stuff... ONWARDS TO THE LETTERS!

**well your lucky my Cali is annoying as heck btw what do think of uncle eyebrows cooking i think it's good ( how are you Nevada what have you done with the real one!) relax im me it taste's good ( ok) oh i dare you to .. hmm kiss a wall 40 times i know that's sucks but still also bye bye**

Ehehe, Imagine living with someone who's obsessed with Nascar and Opera. Uncle Eyebrow's cooking? Uh... NO.

I somewhat value my life, so I almost never eat there. ((I like his food :3)) Shuddup!

Kiss a wall 40 times? Uh, okay then. *proceeds to kiss a wall 39 times* ((That was only 39, you have to start over)) Really? Fine, *Kisses wall 41 times* ((41, start over)) OH MY GAWD! *Kisses wall 40 times* There, happy?

NEXT!

**Question:**  
**What do you think of the country Georgia?**

There's a country named Georgia?! Ohmygod this is amazing! Where is it? *Looks it up* Oh, cool! I've never met her/him, but I'd like to meet her! Like, tell her/him to send a letter in!

NEXT!

**((I have confirmed its a different Georgia.))**  
**How?**  
**((Because I felt like it.))**  
**... I'll pretend that's a reasonable answer. There is no New York in my universe actually, just me.**  
**((Because mpreg.))**  
**Yeah... *blushes and looks away***  
**((Dude! I love airplanes!))**  
**No you don't.**  
**((I kinda like airplanes, sorry. Geez Ty.))**  
**Ah, I know a beautiful boy as well... he's Italian...**  
**((And straight...))**  
**Screw you Katie**

Ahm, yeah, I'm my own universe's georgia...NONE OTHER'S! MPREG!? I LOVE ((Ahem, _I_ love)) MPREG! Wait... Can Massy get _Pregnant?_ Ohmygod, I mean I like airplanes too! I have the biggest Airport in America, and the busiest (by number of passengers annually) in the world! Italian... Boy... Italy? Ohmygod I ((_I_)) ship it! Itamass? YES! Wait, Italian... _And _Straight? Okay, then It's not Romano or Italy... Is it Seborga? What about Vatican City? Little brother, I need more details~!

NEXT!

**So, Georgia... I've heard, that you've had a bit of a dispute with Coca Cola and Pepsi. *Hard Stare* Pepsi is just so much better. Anyway, I'm here in my wonderful city of Green Bay, watching a Packers game. Let's not forget the Packers are so much better than the Falcons because we won THE FIRST SUPERBOWL and gave you the name for the Lombardi Superbowl Trophy. Sometime I'll have to take you to a game... B-but it's NOT a d-date! I know the r-rumors that have gone on... Stupid Carolinas... Anyway, later I'm gonna go admire my beautiful closet of the finest cheeses! Pave d'Auge, Livarot, Camembert, and Tomme Crayeuse would be an understatement of all the Devine cheese I have in there. And no Kraft cheese... UGH, DISGUSTING EXUSE FOR CHEESE! I'll also have to grab a beer or two, we are some of the best brewers of beer! Ahh, Pabst Blue Ribbon and Miller never disappoints! Enough about me, how are you? Got over that weird trend of Chick-Fill-A and got some Culvers yet? Get over the fat people in your state? (No offence intended, but Georgia is a fat state, and I won't even start on Texas) Okay, I'll stop interrogating. But seriously, how've you been? It's a long way from the Milwakee Airport to the Atlanta one...**

Wat. No. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! *sobbing in emo corner* WHYYY? We're friends! I don't insult you so directly~! Atlanta is so much better that Green Bay, and it's WAY much better than *shudder* _Madison._ I mean SERIOUSLY! Why'd you name a Capitol after a President? That's (Like, so totally) The most UNoriginal thing EVER! Don't. You. Dare insult the Falcons. I'm going to have fun torturing you to death in my basement. We are _trying _to help Childhood obesity! Mnyeh, seriously! I should take you to an ATLANTA Braves game, because Wisconsin's not good enough to have the Braves. OhmyGOD how much cheese do you have? I mean, I like Sharp Cheddar, and that makes me feel stupid, because it doesn't have a French name. Ehehehe, *pulls out kraft american cheese* STARE AT IT! SSSSSSSSTTTTTTAAARRREEEE! I'm older than you~! Sorry, I had to say that because my Admin can't say that to your's ((Shut up! I'm taller than you, Caitryn)) Beer? *proceeds to laugh ass off* Ohmygod *hic* You can't be serious *Hic* I mean, Pabst blue Ribbon? *hic* That's such a shitty *hic* Excuse for alchohol! You should have some *hic* Georgian liquor! Cognac! *hic* Woohoo! And there are SOME Culvers here, There's one close to Marietta ((Oh, nevermind, that's some Woodcutting shop)) Okay, nevermind, we have no Culvers, but we have the Varsity! The Varsity never Ceases to disappoint! Chik-fl-A Invented the Chicken Sandwich! ((we didn't invent the chicken, just the chicken sandwich!)) WE ARE NOT FAT, WE ARE FLUFFY! If you want fat, go to Evanston, Indiana! They're the Fattest city in the US! I'm good, just stressed. Ohmygod, NC and SC are annoying. Except for 2p!NC! *sigh* But There's an airport in Milwaukee? Wat? Ehehe, you can't spell Milwaukee right! But still! Oh, My admin just looked it up, there is. ((The Hartsfeild-Jackson Atlanta International Airport is Bigger~!)) And ohmyGLUB! There's a crazy fangirl at my door ((It isn't me, Caitryn))

NEXT!

**You have no "epic pet names of epicness"! I'm waaaaay more epic than youuuuuuu! **  
**My admin's county has has no actual plow trucks...**  
**((It's all people with huge-ass Chevy's that get out there with plows...wait...when did I take the tape off your mouth, Nya?))**  
**Heehee...you never did...I DID, BEOTCH!**  
**((I hate you...*shoves in random room and locks the door blaring Jason Aldean from iPod*))**  
**MY EARSSSSSSSS! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!**  
**((Shaddup, Jason is amazing, don't deny it!))**  
**I'MMA EXPLODE**

YES I DO~! I'm way more epic than you! My middle name is epic! No seriously, My fill name is Savannah Epic Jones ((Your middle name is Leigh)) Shuddup! Ehehehehehehe, No plow trucks :P I live in _GEORGIA_ of all places, and my admin's county has a plow truck! You know how many times it snows here? Abso-fruking-loutly NONE!

You think you have Chevys? You haven't _been _to Georgia. There's a song by Florida-Georgia line Called "Cruise" And it makes NO sense WHATSOEVER!

She was hoppin righ outta that south Georgia water, thought _Oh good lord she has them long tan legs_, couldn't help myself so I walked up and said, Baby you a song, make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise.

Sense? NONE! He saw a girl coming out of the water, looked at her legs and walked up to this **COMPLETELY RANDOM GIRL **and said "Baby you a song, make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise." What would you do in a situation like this?

((Gasp! Jason Aldean?! *starts jamming and singing REALLY off-key* Or we can take another ride on my Big Green Tractor~!)) What is wrong with you? Uhm, nevermind, don't answer that.

NEXT!

**Ok, you see, they crashed on my island, and Italy was the most normal-ish one! Germany looked scary and Japan was... well... wierd... So I chose Italy to be my brother. But now looking at the map I wonder how Brazil or Spain didn't get to me first... How did they even get that far away, anyways?! I'm on the Equator for Pete sake! Wait, what's that? *Looks at threatening letter from Ashley* J-just ignore the Canadian-loving part, gooby pls... *Now happily eats the fettucine alfredo happily like nothing happened***

**~Ensalian beside you in the closet**

Oh, Hi! So the Axis landed on your Island? Huh, I'm surprised Iggy didn't find you, considering he's a pirate and all, but still! Hmm, maybe you're like Seychelles and just happens to be where ALL the Military teams land. Canadian? What's that? Hm... whateves ehehe, my admin looked up your name in google, and it all pulled up "Ensalada" Speaking of Ensalada, do you like Salad?

*Noms on fettucine*

NEXT!

**Gutten Tagg, this is Ashley saying if you don't give me Ensalia then you shall feel the wrath of no power! QUEQUEQUEQUEQUE! And Jessica? Like Jessica that knows Ty, me, and 2p Me? Smaaall wooorld! Iiiit's a smaaall wooorld aaaafter aall, iiit's aaa smaall wooorld aaafter aaall, iiit's aaa smaaall wooorld aaafter aaall! Iiit's aaa smaaall, smaaall wooorld!**

**~That crazy fangirl pounding away at your door**

Privyet! Oh noes! The wrath of NO POWER? *cowers behind Ensalia* The horror! ((No, Uhm, I don't know you guys, but I am a Yaoi obsessed freak who loves Pasta and Wurst... and Russia, Don't tell America though)) *Gasp* It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world! Oh gosh, I like Disney, but Cartoon Network is better ((What the fruk? What about "Uncle Grandpa"? That show's weird as Fruk!)) Uh.. Uh... I think the people at CN need more crack to make a show~! *flies away on Giant realistic Flying tiger*

((Okay then... Uh... Bye I guess? Send in more stuff! You like these long blog posts! Yes you do! *pats head* Yes you do! But anyways, thanks to everyone for looking at this! Like, 325 people looked at this, that's like Half the people who go to my school! Thanks so much guys! It means alot to me that you actually _LOOK _At this stuff!))


	10. GA peaches are (like so totally) Better!

I am pissed.

No really, It's SC's fault.

**Georgia(all the peach stuff came from an official website),**  
**SC: I'm not dead!**  
**NC: Not until dad finds out your grades I forgot to mention the only class she isn't failing is gym and French.**  
**SC: I'm only failing cooking because my partner can cook as much as England can. At least my middle name isn't Charlotte.**  
**NC: You said you wouldn't tell.**  
**SC: Georgey, look what I found on the Internet "But here is the harsh truth: South Carolina has shipped out more than twice as many peaches as Georgia so far this summer. And it has been that way for years." TAKE THAT PEACH SUCKER!**  
**NC: Wow, it's an official website too.**  
**SC: There's more. "And then there is Georgia, which is getting kicked to the curb by South Carolina over the fruit that defines its very identity.", "I am all about the best peach," said DeAnne Hobbs, who lives in North Carolina and grew up in Georgia. Ms. Hobbs was a fan of the Georgia peach until about 2003, when she was living in South Carolina and started eating that state's fruit. She drives through South Carolina often and always stops for peaches, which is what she did Friday. "As much as I want to like Georgia's, I still like these the best," she said.", and ""I understand unofficially that the best and the most tasty peaches are in Spartanburg County in South Carolina," he said, asking that his name not be used because he wants to hold on to his job."**  
**NC: I don't know what either of you are, but your both in the top ten and Louisiana is the most violent state.**  
**With love,**  
**Your Replacement as the Peach State and the Idiot you're going on a date with.**

Oh, more Peachy goodness, here's some quotes from that same article :3

_"They're trying to make it up in volume but they can't best us," said Will McGehee of Pearson Farm, pointing out that South Carolina's nights are too cool for truly great peaches._

_"The key to a good peach is a hot night," Mr. McGehee said. "What makes it miserable for humans makes it perfect for peaches."_

_Georgia began its peach dominance as the South rebuilt itself after the Civil War. In the late 1800s, the state began shipping the Elberta — a firm, yellow-fleshed peach named for a farmer's wife — to New York and other East Coast cities._

And about SC's peaches...

_Georgia peach farmers have been fighting back, focusing on what they argue is a superior flavor that can come only from the unique mix of heat and red clay soil in their state._

_They have taken to marketing the Georgia peach as an exclusive and seasonal item. They have even resorted to the mascot, paying someone to dress like a seven-foot peach named "Big Fuzzy." _Yep, amazing.

_The brand appears to have an edge, at least among Internet users. Searches for "Georgia peaches" have outpaced those for "South Carolina peaches" by nearly 20 percent since 2004, said Sandra Heikkinen of Google._

Conclusion?

_So who really grows the best peach? In this good-natured rivalry, there may be no real way to judge. Plenty of variables determine what makes the kind of peach that drenches your hand and tastes exactly like summer. Rain, heat and soil conditions all play a part, as does the variety planted and the time from the tree to the eater's mouth._

_"I honestly don't think you can taste a difference," said Josh Tanner, the produce coordinator for Whole Foods stores in the South. "There is a lot of state pride and that's what it's about."_

_"If you can't get a Georgia peach, you can settle for a South Carolina peach," said Lucy Brewer, 42, a home cook and writer from Kennesaw, Ga._

_On Friday, after she made a cobbler, she drove three hours to Montezuma, Ga., just to get more peaches, a box of now-rare Elbertas._

What we should do?

_But like any feuding family, siblings unify when outsiders pose a threat. And in this case, that is California, which dominates the peach market, shipping six times as much fruit as South Carolina and Georgia combined._

_"They can grow more peaches and they can grow prettier peaches but they taste like cardboard," said Phillip Rigdon, farm manager at Lane Southern Orchards in Georgia._

_Dr. Layne, the peach guru of South Carolina, agreed._

_"They just don't taste like a Southern peach."_

But, still

_"Today, over 40 different varieties of peaches are grow__n statewide. Each year, Georgia produces over 130 million pounds of peaches, the official state fruit, between mid-May and mid-August."_

Okay, so California has the most peaches, let's just team up, and kill California in the most inhumane way possible, like, say locking him my basement and torturing him to death? Oh, the date, riiigghhht. Okay, here's how it went.

Georgia: Hey, wanna go to the lake?  
NC: Sure.  
*Go to the lake*  
SC and WV: *proceed to sing "Kiss de Girl" From The Little Mermaid.  
Georgia: *Proceeds to chase after both of them, nearly murdering both in the process*

There, My admin might post a Fanfic about it ((You know I will)) But yeah, It'll be more detailed than that, it was only like that though, because She was lazy, and didn't feel like typing a whole fanfic. ((you know it!))

But anyways, I hope you're happy. Let's just kill Cali so we can continue our peach fueding without him getting in the way..

NEXT!

**XD ( i can't believe that you made her do it XD ) ok well its good im not lieing im tasted his crumpets and tea their good im eating them right now yummy! also can you do magic like eyebrows because i can it's fun once you know how to do it ( she turned herself into a cat once ) yah that wasn't fun i still meow and hiss ( XD ) well yes i can see NASCAR isn't my thing or opera so here's a ? what do you think of me being your sister so bye .**

*sigh* It wasn't THAT bad... Except it may have been the wall Alabamie was using to practice kissing Delaware... *shudder* OhsweetbabyJesus. *nervous laugh* Yeah... you're crazy. WHAAA? No, spit those out! You're gonna DIE!

But still, I've honestly never tried... Should I? Okay, *proceeds to draw that weird circle-thing* What am I supposed to do now? Say Gibberish?

You know what, Disney will have to suffice. Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It'll do magic believe it or not. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got. Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Okay, uhm... Nothing happened, except I MIGHT have turned some mouse in the walls into a horse...

MAYBE!

Yeah, I'm not a big fan of NASCAR, maybe the ittie-bittiest bit of opera... eh.

Well, before I answer that, Who has the better peach, me or SC? :3 But anyways, You seem pretty chill, even if we (maybe) aren't from the same universe... I dunno, the only states that I know are on here and have somewhat of a blog-thing are Wissy and Indi... and I never get out. I guess you are nice, if you say Georgia's peaches are better, I might might MIGHT like you more than Yorkie... Maybe slightly..

But my admin likes you! ((Yeah, I went to the Hoover Dam, and Las Vegas, and Carson City, It was nice, I especcially liked the Hoover Dam and LV... Paris is pretty, and so is New York :3 and the Hoover Dam is AWESOME~! We got like the inside tour, and it was all coooool~!)) Well there you go, you got both of our opinions,You seem pretty cool to me, and you are amazing to my Admin ((:3))

Okay, uhm, Short update because you guys didn't send in ANYTHING~!

((Yeah, Imma keep nagging you guys until you do~! But thanks to those who send stuff in, It's fun to answer stuff!))

Bai! ((Buh bye!))


	11. KILL CALIFORNIA!

Hiya~!

I kinda gave up on the "Every other day..."

But still!

**My Oc :D**  
**Rhode Island * Valerie Smith ***  
**Human Age: 16 * Acts and looks like she is 12 ***  
**Real age: She thinks she is two O_O Go figure.**  
**Speical Details: She has derpy eyes, she has sea green hair and eyes, she is VERY SMALL. VERY. She wears seashell flip flops and earrings. She wears a HUGE bow. She has massive braids. Very Cute indeed but VERY annoying. VERY. ANNOYING. **  
**Likes: Massachusetts, Connectiut, New York, Lobster rolls, Dukin Dounuts, Creating car crashs, "hanging out" with America, Derpy * From My Little Pony ;D *, Breaking Benjamin * Hes a Canadian singer lol * Her State Song, Fish, and last but not least, Seafood.**  
**Dislikes: Maine, D.C, Kentucket, Texas * She is jelly of the four but she really feels bad for Flordia, if you know what I mean, ;) * Decaf Coffee, France, Haters, Sealand, her eyebrows and cowlick. **  
**Extra: She doesn't watch alot of anime or cartoons but loves Adventure Time and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**  
**Pet: Sea animals of the ocean. And Derpy. **

**A small little sea greened haired girl tugged on Georgias sleeve, she had a large bow, cowlick, and little seashell earrings and sandles. She was wearing a baby blue dress and she a a small gray peguas with yellow mane and eyes following her. The two had derped eyes and cute face expressions.**

**But when she opened her mouth it all went down hill...**  
**RI: HEY BIG SISTER! * hugs on Geogias arm as Derpy starts randomly eating a muffin ***  
**RI: How are you doing!? It has been so long! What have you been up to!? I have managed to blow up a paper factory with my car, i am grounded for five decades, but thats okay! Right, right, about you, er, what do you think about lobster?!**  
*** She is VERY loud * VERY.**

Oh! Hi? DERPPPYYYY~! *Pulls out kitty named Derpy* You watch MLP too?! Ohmygod~! *manages to get Rainbow dash over here* Ohmygod, our ponies can be BFFLs!

HEY! You're RI right? I'm pretty chill, I mean, SC and I are still having our peach feud, speaking of which, do you like mine or SC's peaches more? I know, it has been to long, the original 13 need to hang out more! (even if I was last...) Well, the usual, Me and SC are killing each other, WV and SC are trying to get NC and I together, NV is chill, Massy is Gay for Seborga... the usual.

Lobster is pretty good, but Crayfish is better, but that would be expected from a southern state, but Clams are yummy, especially in Chowdah :3

NEXT!

**Ooh! so Cali hacked Hawaii's phone! I get it now!  
Why did she say I liked you sexually? what does Sexually even mean? I'm confused!  
La Florida**

Yeah, Cali... I have another reason to kill him.

W-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT? Why do you need to know that? You should be not much younger than me~! Ohgod. It's because of Spain isn't it.

You got Spain's cluelessness.

W-well, uh, That means, uh, that, two people, uh, want to, uh, have kids together, uh...

You know what? You just isolate yourself from the world, invite Sicily to make you some pasta, and read letters in the closet.

NEXT!

**im not gonna die dear sister oh i think yours are better but i still eat crumpets and scones and tea ( who are you ) don't act like uncle Canada anyway i gotta go i gotta see if mass updated**

*clutching heart* Oh thank GOD! I seriously thought you were gonna die...

HA SEE THAT SOUTH? SEE IT! STTTAARRREEEE AT IIIITTTTTTTTTT!

Yeah, again, I'm not gonna risk my life. Uncle who? I have an Uncle? All I have are two Daddies, and an Aunt! (Mexi's pretty cool...)

*fake tears* Oh. I see how it is. You like Massy more than me. FEELIN' THE LOVE. *goes to emo corner.)

NEXT!

**How does everyone know it's Seborga?!  
((I wonder if Mass can get pregnant...))  
I'm not following along with anything you say, Katie. And who would have a crush on a stuffy old dude?  
((Switzerland?))  
Switz... Uh... Austria isn't really that old...  
((Eh. At least you know what I ship. Airplanes! Yay!))  
Airplanes are cool.**

Ha! I was right! ((I would like to know if Massy can get pregnant... I ship Maborga now.))

YOU'RE a stuffy old dude? What does that make me? A stuffy old woman? Remember lil bro, I'm older than you :/

Masswitz? My admin probably ships that too. ((I SHIP EVERYTHING! EVEN FrUK!))YEah, my admin has caught the FrUK.

It is Fatal.

Yeah, airplanes are pretty cool... NOT AS COOL AS NICKY-POO! *Cuddles Nick plush*

I'm just glad I'm not like NC... *shudder*

NEXT!

**Georgia,  
SC: How'd you find the article?  
NC: I think you two are taking this too far...  
SC: Shut up, no we aren't. It's not like I've been talking to the local mafia or anything...maybe...  
NC: Y-you have a mafia?  
SC: Yeah, how else am I #2 in domestic violence. I may or may have not been caught by the police trying to vandalize that peach water tower.  
NC: What were you trying to do?  
SC: Write 'SC PEACHES RULE' in white and Carolina blue. And put my flag on it. I actually did get it on there, but the police caught me and tried forced me to replace my flag with yours and SC with GA. I refused, jumped off the water tower, clicked 1 on speed-dial, but someone switched around my dadburn contacts and I ended up calling my local mafia, so I pressed 2 and I called the person who organizes the local farmers market, then I somehow ended up calling that dadburn Tex and he just laughed, then I got hit by a car.  
NC: I remember this. Did you really just use dadburn? What does that even mean?  
SC: Fuck. My SC history teacher uses it too much to be appropriate in school. It means:  
"1. It can apparently mean 'bloody', 'fucking', 'damned', crappy', 'shithouse', etc.  
2. It can also be used as a subsitiute for 'damn!'"  
NC: Did you really use the Urban Dictionary?  
SC: Yes, yes I did. I've been working on a farm close to my house, that's their way of using foul language. I had to stick my arm up a cow's butt once when I was Upstate. Upstate is a strange place...  
NC: Why don't you just have a garden at your house.  
SC: *starts ranting about types of soil*  
NC: Forget I asked...  
SC: I'm already on it.*presses 5 to call an illegal weapon dealer*  
NC: *my phone rings*  
SC: Dammit!*throws my phone at the wall*  
NC: *answers*Hello?...So?...Fuck you...Course not!...I don't care, Ginny...Yeah South is here...I'll tell her that...Bye, little sis...Roanoke was before Jamestown...If Roanoke was alive he would of said the same to you.*hangs up*  
SC: Wow, it pressed speaker when it hit the wall...  
Phone: Nǐ hǎo, wǒ zěnme kěnéng bāng nǐ ma?  
SC: *hangs up on the Chinese lady*I'll try again later. You can't forget the part where I shoved Westy into the lake while running away!  
NC: ...I gotta admit that was pretty funny...  
SC: And when North screamed because of a palmetto bug.  
NC: Not cool, sis. Not cool.**

With love,  
Your worst enemy and the sissy.

It's easy, I mean seriously, all I had to do was "Why GA's peaches are better than SC's" And it was the first result.

You have a mafia? I should get another one of those...((Dixie Mafia! One was headed by Willie Foster Sellers of Surrency, Georgia))

That giant peach? It's in SC. It looks like a giant butt with a hemorrhoid.

Dadburn? What. I don't even. Okay. ((I live in upstate Georgia. They have Apples up here. And Trees. And the Appalachian Mountains.)) YES, SOIL TYPE MATTERS! ONLY THE SOIL IN GEORGIA MAKES THE BEST PEACHES!

I don't have a weapon dealer, but I have a personal assassin! *dials number* Hey, can you try to Assassinate SC again? Thanks!

Roanoke? Isn't that that lost colony? Whatever, I don't speak Chinese.

Reasons why GA is better than SC: _**There is a town named Sparta**_. We had the Olympics. We have the busiest Airport in the world. There is a Bethlehem, GA. The Atlanta-Metro area is the 9th largest in the US. We're the 24th largest state. That's all I could think of.

*laughing* A Palmetto *hic* Bug? Ohmygod, that is *hic* Hilarious! But are you *hic* Gonna kill Cali with me or not? *hic* He's getting in the way of *hic* Our peach competition! *hic*

NEXT!

**WELL MY MIDDLE NAME IS EPICLY EPIC!  
((No, no it's not. It's Liberty...))  
SHADDAP!  
((I live in Virginia. We got literally 6 foot a few years ago. No plow trucks. On the bright side I didn't have to go to school and be sociable!))  
NO NO NO NO! NO MORE COUNTRY IMMA EXPLODE!  
((I love that song! It's amazing!))  
No it's not!  
((Shaddap! *tapes mouth shut and hogties* Try getting outta THAT!))  
UHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMP!**

Liberty? I'm so glad my middle name isn't some weird shit like "Peaches" or "Honey boo-boo"

You live in Ginny? Oh. I thought you lived in NY... whatever. ((Not everyone can live in their OC, but in 2010, we had a week off school. There were like, 4 feet of snow, and that's a lot, considering I'm from _GEORGIA_)) Yeah, we barely get any snow, aside from in the mountains.

((Shuddup NY, Jason Aldean is amazing.)) Damn Straight.

Ha, now actually KEEP her like that, And I'll be happy.

Buh bye! Thanks for the Views and Reviews!

((Though like, 440 people have looked at this, but only 34 have reviewed... DAT SH*T CRAY!))

Yeah, yeah, no one cares. But you do need to send in stuff.

((whatever, Thanks anyways :3 It makes me feel all giggly inside knowing like, my entire Grade, plus most of the sixth, has looked at this :D))

Bai! ((Buh Bye!))


	12. Ah Lahv to sqahre dahnce!

Hiya! If you look at my profile, my admin got me a profile pic~!  
((Yeah, I'm the best))

Anyways, ONWARD SOLDEIRS!

**I'm not stuffy! Austria is! It was a SwissAus joke!  
((Maborga... YES! Also, UsUk, dude. UsUk.))  
Who is Nick and why are you obsessed with him?**

OOOOOOoooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *feels stupid* I knew that! I ((You mean I)) Ship SwissAus~!

Yeas, Maborga, so much Maborga, ((I'm probably gonna write a Fanfic about that...)) I ship USUKUS, But my admin... well I dunno...

((Before I read "Ask the Hetalia Nations" I hated FrUK with a burning passion, but now, I have a Respect for it, I mean, Iggy's Tsundere-ness has caused me to start shipping FrUK, but I have to belive in the UKUS, The UKUS can cure anything~! If you get the refrence, cookies to you~!))

*twitch* You... Don't know who Nick is? AUPGHUJRGIFHGAGNFJKVRUI ((*sigh* Nick is the second team member in the Ghost Adventures, I just realized the Acronym for Ghost Adventures just happens to spell out GA... Yeah, she has a freaky obsession with a Married man on a Ghost Hunting show, nothing wrong here)) They came to Georgia once~! Moonriver brewery~! My admin's been there, and of course I'VE been there...

My name is Zak Bagans. Lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures.

Yeah, I memorized the enitre thing, NO JUDGING!

NEXT!

**kay kay! I told Espana I was doing that, and he said he was gunna kill America for 'falsely influencing me'. I'm worried for his safety! also, I'm sending some pasta me & Sicily made with the letter!**  
**La Florida**

Oh, Spain is gonna kill Daddy? Well, I guess he _kinda_ falsely infuenced you, just don't send Spain after me, I DON'T WANNA DIE~! Eh, Daddy can handle himself fiinnnnnne

Pasta! Oh, I LOVE alfredo! Alfedo is so delicious~! ((I had alfredo last night, I made the sauce)) Yeah, Homemade alfredo is the way to go! I also like Marinara sauce with cheese ravioli!Oh, Sicily's with you? That's nice, I'm still with Ensalia in the Closet, and I'm eating Mannicotti, It's pretty good...

NEXT!

**no it's not like that at all sister hugs well a ? how well do you dance**

Hmph, fine. *huggles*

*really stereotypical southern accent* Dancin'?! I _LOVE _Dancin'! Especially Square dancin'! ((Oh god, GA your Redneck is coming out)) Is it? Oh well! It's always alot more fun when ya' have redneck GA!

((Oh God, George, STAHP)) Why? I mean it's not like ah'm doin' anythang wrong, Ah'm just havin' a liddle bit'a fun! *proceeds to do the worst square dance in the history of ever*

((Jesus, George, How many Slim Jims did you eat?)) Only, lahk, fahve. Not THAHT much... ((Okay, then...))

NEXT!

**Bonjour, Georgia. It's me, Wisconsin. So I've seen your little dispute over peaches with South Carolina has gone... 'Well'. To be honest, you States are quite odd, and shouldn't care whose peaches are better. I mean seriously, more people probably eat cheese than peaches. And, yes, I do have a closet full of cheese but it's for admiring! My finest cheese and the stuff that I'll eat are in a refrigerator, and constantly checked on. Anyway, I've been perfecting my French. Un tel langage merveilleux, non? Well I've gotta run, I'm off to the Miller Brewery, Au revoir!  
**

Oh god... You're going back to your French roots, aren't you... MY PEACHES ARE BETTER! Us states? You're a state too! Don't you mean us SOUTHERN states, because the south is so awesome, It decided it was too awesome to be a part of America! ((GEORGE! Apoligise! Thatwas before he was dicovered, He's YOUNGER than you, remember?)) Oh, yeah... SC may have started the war, but we were the last to be Readmitted...

*twitch* Wat. MOE PEOPLE OBVIOUSLY EAT PEACHES THAN CHEESE! ((George, calm, People eat more Cheese than peaches.)) No! *faints* ((*sigh* Wissy, you need to stop making Georgie flip her schtuff)) California makes more cheese~! *giggle* California Dairy Inc., The number 1 dairy processing cooperative in the number one dairy state in the US. Re`ad their website, It's true! Besides, apparently Cali is the new Dairy state~! You wanna come with us to kill him? I know I'm going, I'm trying to get SC to come, and because of Oranges, I'm also trying to get our Universe's Florida to come!

*shudder* Cheese... CHEESEEEEE! ((Ehehe, Inside joke... You didn't think I know it was you, Caitryn? I mean, Who else would go onto MY blog, with a state OC for WISCONSIN... and then proceed to talk about what you said you were going to do at school...)) GRAPES! ((Ehehe, another inside joke)) French? You arent THAT French, Wissy, You should be practicing German more... Ach Mein GOTT! Nein, ist es nicht wunderbar, du dumme Käse Kopf. Miller? That's so STUPID! Miller beer SUCKS! Try IPA or Oktoberfest, maybe Georgia Brown or Russian River, that stuff's good...

Okay, uhm, stuff!

((Bye guys, thanks for the reveiws! They ROCK!)) Yeah, thanks, be sure to send more in~!

Bai! ((Buh Bye!))


	13. Ohmygod, Wissy, your beer sucks

Hi! I'm back! Did ya miss me?

**Hey Georgia! It's me Michigan. Long time no see. Jesus. Everyone has a blog now. Me and Teddy Ohio talk to SC and Tex on their blog. I wanted to say that Masshole and Yorkie need to get together. I mean... really. Ohio agrees. And whenever me him SC and Tex bring it up they change the subject on me and Ohio's "sexual tension." Pfff sexual tension. That makes no sense at all. Just because we hate each other's guts and fight like Iggy and France doesn't mean anything. Masshole and YT are just being stupid -_- What do you think?**

Hey Michy! I know, I'm like, a loner down here in the closet ((No pun intended *giggle*)) Yeah, I got tired of being anti-social..

Ohio? ((My dad grew up in Ohio... we sometimes have a giant inflatable Bearcat in our front lawn...)) Yeah, your family is weird... but still! Massy and Yorkie, It could work, but Massy _has_ to be gay... Not like he has a choice or anything... ((My cat is in my lap, and she looks like germouser, and she's Purring like a little motherf**ker)) That was random... uhm...

Wait, I can't remember, are you a guy or a girl... ((If they were both guys, I would die of Yaoi-Sexual-Tension-Feels, or YSTF, and I like to call it))

Yeah, honestly, Yorkie is one hell of a bipolar motherf**ker... I mean, one day she's all nice, and sweet, and Innocent, then the next she's like OHMYGODIHATEYOU~! Yeah... stuff...

NEXT!

**Rhode Island: *cowlick twitches* What is this talk about Big Mass liking someone, * cowlick start getting more jagged * What is this talk about killing Father. * cowlick becomes a lighting bolt * What this talk about French * RI has a thing against Paris not France actually ***  
***a car drops out of the air along with a spiked base-ball ***  
**RI: TIME TO GO CALL UNCLE 2P!AMERICA! * hops in car only to have it blow up ***  
**RI: Right... * cowlick goes back to normal * I am grounded. ;3; Georgia, can i borrow your car? * Derpy is sitting on her head, so she looks real freaking cute XD ***

Oh yeah, Mass likes Seborga... It's really obvious actually... Wait... do you like him? Ohmygod, I ((*sigh* How many times do I have to remind you, It's me who ships these things!)) SHIP ITTT~! Killing Daddy? I mean, I would never Kill Daddy, though sometimes I might like to, I just never get around to it... How come you call him "Father?" I mean, No need to be so uptight about everything, You Northerners need to chill out, have a nice glass of Sweet Tea, and Peaches, and Coke, not Pepsi... I reckon that's why you guys are so mean, It's because NC puts angry-pills in Pepsi!

France? Oh, LORD I hate France... He's just a pervert who raise Louise and Ended up making him be a pervert... *shudder* Jesus, he creeps me out...

Uncle 2P! America! Oh, I need to go visit *Dreamy eyes* 2p!NC... He's so badass!

You're grounded? ((I wonder why?)) M-my car? *glances over at trashy looking Mitsubishi Galant* You'd want to drive that thing? Yeah, I guess you can drive it, be sure to blow it up, I need a new car! *squel* Ohmygod, Derpy~! How have you not fallen off yet! ((I actually have a Cat named Derpy, he has CH, or Cerebellum Hypoplasia, the cat aquivalint of Cerebral Palsy... He wobbles when he walks =3=))

NEXT!

**You want me to kill California with you because they make more cheese?! *enters rant mode* I'll have you know that Wisonsin makes all natural, high quality cheese, and is MUCH better that anything California could make. I mean, if you pump out that much cheese, it can't be made carefully and with natural products, and it won't taste good. *Rants on and on and AND ON AND OOONN* AND STOP DISSING MY BEER. IF OUR BASEBALL TEAM IS NAMED 'THE BREWERS' THEN HOW BAD COULD MY BEER BE?! THINK ONCE IN A WHILE YOU LITTLE PEACH EATING IDIOT. *Has calmed down* UGH, sorry Gorgia. I had to get that out. Oh, you want me to speak German? I can do that Y'know! Georgia, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Warum würden Sie sagen, diese Dinge? See, German! Anyway, I will DEFIANTLY kill California with you, and we have annual Oktoberfest things. And some sort of Polish thing... AND A STATE FAIR AND PLANE SHOW! ((We have good pilots, Jessie! One crash on its way to Atlanta is an ACCIDENT WE ARENT TERRORISTS!)) Auf Wiedersehen!**

Yep, I mean, Cali is annoying as it is, and NY is comin' to kill him with us anyways...

Ohgod, not this again..., Yes, yes, I know, your chese is au naturale, or some strange stuff...

Your beer sucks. ((Damn, Georgie, your mean, insulting Wissie's two main exports like that...)) Sorry, but It's true. Miller light? That stuff sucks, and Pabst Blue Ribbon makes people insanely drunk and gets people to be on TV saying, "I'm white trash, and I'm in trouble" ((If you get the refrence, Cookies and Coke to you!)) *sassy snap* I am NOT a peach-eating idiot! you're just a stupid-ass cheese-making crappy-beer-brewing, redneck in the north! ((Jesus Christ George, calm down!)) No I will NOT calm down! He insultd my peaches! My MOTHERF**KING PEACHES! That's like, the only thing I have to be proud of! Aside from Coke and Fried chicken! I mean, You have "Beautiful Scenery" And what do I have? F**king swamps and shit everywhere. ((George, you're gonna make yourself depressed.)) I know... You said Defiantly instead of Definately... *Giggle* Oh the little things...

Yea! Another one! Now I just need SC and NC to come help! ((I know, but the wing fell off... the entire left wing, fell off the airplane... that's fruked up!

Yeah, yeah, bye.

NEXT!

**And suddenly, all was clear to Katie...  
((I love Ghost Adventures! Eeeeee!))  
Maborga... I like it.  
((Heh. Katvia is awesome-r.))  
You don't ship yourself with Latvia anymore!  
((Whatever! I can make ship names!))  
You mean like Kalicia-  
((Shut up! Me and Alicia Keys... ugh!))**

*Giggle* Yes. GA all the way! *Snuggling with life-sized nick plushie* It's so amazing~! Aside from Aaron... the only thing he says is "woah, man, I have like, so many goosebumps, man"

Yes. ((I SHIP MABORGA, NOT HER!)) Yeah, whatever. Katvia? You and... Latvia? wat. I can't get that mental Image out of my head now. thanks a lot. *sigh* I like ship names, there's JoKir, (Another name for USUK, deprives of **JO**nes and **KIR**kland...)Gerita, Giripan, Fruk, Ruscan, Peenis *giggle* I love that name... even though I don't really ship it... I prefer Ganis... or even better, Finnis(Finnick and Katniss) and there's Solkat, PB&J, Erifef, Stridebert, *sigh* Homestuck, you never cease to amaze me...

Wait, you and Alicia Keys? *giggle* That's amazing, almost as amazing as Norgia ((Nick and Georgia, *sigh* It sounds like Norway and Georgia... and then there's Americandy, which is me and America, and RusCandy, and GiriCandy, and Engcandy, *sigh* Oh, my ships...))

NEXT!

**wow well i know how to do tecktonic ( does tecktonic awesomely ) its really hard but i got it oh i have a pony too her name is Octavia shes plays classical music on a chello well my dare i dare you to lick your elbow**

Tecktonic? You can do Tecktonic? I wish I could do Tecktonic, but I din't get enough Iggy in me... mostly Daddy and a little bit of Spain... You have a pony?! Ohmygod, we can be, like, Pegasisters together! Octavia, she's amazing :3. ((I play the flute?)) Shut up. I like Lyra, and Vynil too! But I love Doctor Whooves~! My elbow? Oh god... *tries and fails to lick elbow* Oh mmmhmhhhhh thith ith reawwy hawd *finally manages to touch the very very tip of her tounge to he elbow* Ohmygod I DID ITTTT! *does victory dance*

NEXT!

**((I'm sorry...she got out...bathroom emergency and I couldn't catch her afterwards...))  
HA!  
Yeah I didn't get a choice or anything in my middle name... I would die laughing if your middle name was Honey boo-boo!  
((Yeah, I live in Ginny but NY is my favorite state so...))  
D'awww, I don't feel the same but thanks!  
((Grr...)  
Jason Aldean is just a retarded redneck!  
((Hey, he's not in my family!))  
Your family is just a bunch of rednecks...why did you make me meet them?  
((Punishment for lying to me.))  
Damn...**

God, this is why you don't let Yorkie go to the bathroom! Yeah, you have the Statue of Liberty, and It stands for all things true and Just, and then I have Honey-boo-boo. This is why I hate stereotypes. Oh, say hi to Ginny next time you see her... or him, I have no Idea what gender yours is, mine is a Girl, but yeah...

((JASON ALDEAN ISN'T RETARDED, BUT HE MIGHT BE THE SLIGHTEST BIT REDNECK!)) Calm, Jess, calllmmmm ((My family isn't redneck, only my brother is... we live in north Georgia...)) I would die if I had to meet my Admin's family, hers is so Messed up and Dysfunctional, it's not even funny. ((One time my stpe-brother said, "I just like to play mind on your games" And then proceeded to dump a ladle of gravy over his head... my family is messed up... you should meet them, Georgie!)) Oh GAWD no...

Okay, that's it for today, slightly-sorry for the late update... ((Screw Language arts, screw Essays on comparing the Martians to the Aztecs, screw our LA teacher for making us write an essay on history, when we're in LA...)) Yeah, It sucks, I know.. ((And then there's Procrastination...)) Yeah...

Send in more letters for me~! They're fun to read and stuff, then I get to be random! ((Yeah, they are fun, So send more in! It's also fun to read answers to the Letters, you know you like it!)) Also, thanks to Ariel Leilani for Following! Good to know you liked it!

Bai!((Buh bye~!))


	14. Ahh! Giant Lobsters!

Ohmygod, I can't believe it's been 14 blog updates... and 52 reviews! ((Ohmygod, you guys are amazing, long update for you :3))

**U-ummm, I tried to get help from others about the Ashley situation... Wait... I hear Jessica! Cazzo! Why do I put up with heeer? *Sigh* And why does she always ruin stuff like this? She ruined my world meeting, messes up times when I talk to my crushes... I think I may have to call in one of HER crushes to keep her from destroying your door... *Calls Matthew D.* Ok, her Japan should be over in... 2 days.**

**~Ensalian beside you**

Help, I mean, I could try to help... I wouldn't be much help though... ((Jessica?)) Oh, this should be fun! World meeting? I wish I could go to a world meeting... but Daddy never takes any of us D: CRUSHES? Ohmygod, who do you have a crush on? I like 2P!NC, he's so sexy and badass, but anyways who do you like? Shoes, shoes, shoes, lip gloss, boys, boys, eos lip balm, flirt, flirt, shoes, shoes, vera Bradley! ((Georgie, stahp, don't be a popular girl.)) Fine...

SHE has a crush? ((I have a crush too you know, I'm not gonna tell you who it is though...)) WWWHHHYYYYYYY?D:

NEXT!

**Jessica~! Help me get the power off! *Lights flicker* Almost there... *Power goes off* There we go!**

**~That fangirl who took out your power**

((That's not me, I promise!)) No, no, no, no, nonononoNONONONONONOOOOO! *shiver* The dark is scary~!

I hate you, I can't see my delicious Baked Ziti!

NEXT!

**((But Aaron's hot!))**  
**Says the girl who has a crush on a very feminine female...**  
**((Shush, MA. Don't make me get Hunter.))**  
**Do NOT bring New Prussia into this!**  
**((Surely you can both ship Maborga...))**  
**I swear, if one more person ships USUK...**  
**((Sheesh, calm down. Just because it doesn't work in your family doesn't mean it doesn't work anywhere else.))**  
**Insensitive, much? ... What's Peenis?**  
**((Katniss/Peeta. And c'mon man! I don't even read Homestuck and I ship Johnkat! Of course, I'm on tumblr, and I have a friend who kind of ships it, so...))**  
**Kalicia is a pretty amazing ship, right?**  
**((I will kill everybody... It only happened because my friend was trying to guess who I had a crush.))**

Eh, he doesn't really tickle my fancy... He's to... not-nick...

New Prussia? There's a NEW Prussia? oh god no... is he obsessed with being awesome? ((Maborga, it is the best! Maborga, is better than the rest! Maborga, I like to wear vests! Maborga, I need to take a rest! Did you like my incredible poetry? And, UKUS, not USUK, I like Iggy topping...))

Dat name :3

((WAHTSUWSHGNEAOHAIOFMUIHSOMFUVSPJFDJFIHAINF)) Calm, she just doesn't ship Solkat, or Stridebert. ((But they're so amazing? How could you NOT ship them?)) *sigh* There are some people who ship different things than you, don't get all worked up about it.

Kalicia is an epic name, just the name, I ship Karlicia. ((Karkat and Alicia Keys?)) And Baclicia ((Who?)) Kevin Bacon and Alicia Keys! ((Okay then...)

NEXT!

**(Ohio is a guy, Michigan is a girl, my profile picture)**  
**Massy could get with like, New York. Maybe he's bi?**

Hmm... maybe? WE MUST FIGURE OUT! TO MASSY'S HOUSE! oh wait... I'm still in the closet... ((No pun intended :3))

Oh, Ohio is a guy? That's nice... (( I ship Wohio now)) What? ((Wisconsin and Ohio))

NEXT!

**What's up Georgy! Can I call you Georgy? Anyways,is living with America and the other 53 siblings(D.C.,Puerto Rico,and Guam) hard? I also dare you to kiss Russia on the cheek in front of America and Belarus. Ha Ha. I'M SO EVIL. P.S. next time you see France,use this M1A2 Abrams main battle Tank on him. AGAIN,I'M SO EVIL. From: The Anti-France Weapons Supplier Guy. Later Georgy. PEACE OUT. I've got a french man to snipe.**

Yeah you can call me Georgie! Just make sure it's spelled IE instead of Y...

Yes. yes. yesyesyes. YESYEYSYESYESYES ((Imma teach y'all a dance, it goes YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!)) Ohmygod you have no idea how annoying they can be, specially Cali, he annoys me the most... K-kiss RUSSIA? ((DAMMIT! Why can't it be me?)) Okay... uhm... Here's how it went.

Me: Hi Daddy! Can I go to your World Meeting in Belarus?  
America: Sure, sweetie!  
*at the world meeting*  
Me: Hey, Daddy! Bring Belarus over here! I wanna show her something!  
America: Okay, we're here!  
Belarus: What do you want?  
Me: Hey, Russia!  
Russia: Da?  
Me: *Kisses on cheek* I'm done here~! *runs away*  
Belarus: *twitch* ... *pulls out knife and chases after me*  
America: YOU STUPID RUSSIAN COMMIE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU-  
Russia: *pipe*

I hate you, Daddy is about to start WWIII and Belarus is out to kill me. ((Why couldn't I kiss Russia?)) M1A2? Okay, I'll check it out...

Francey pants? okay, go snipe him, I'm sure RI would be happy.

NEXT!

**I AM ABOUT TO RAISE HOLY HELL ON YOU GEORGIA. IF YOU DISS MY BEER ONE. MORE. GOD. DAMN. TIME. I WILL SERIOUSLY TIE YOU TO A WOODEN BORD AND THROW KNIVES AT YOUR HEAD. ((Wisconsin, calm down, she's just playing)) I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I WILL BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU, GEORGIA, AND ALL YOU WILL EVER SEE IS THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU WILL HAVE TO ENDURE IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE. ((My lord, seriously, breath and count to ten or something)) AND I SHOULDN'T HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU, ADMIN, THIS IS MY ARGUMENT. GEORGIA YOU HAVE NOTHING TO COMPARE TO MY BEER, YOU DONT HAVE A BASEBALL TEAM CALLED THE BREWERS, YOU ARENT KNOWN FOR YOUR BEER, YOU DONT HAVE ANYTHING BUT A HOT SUMMER AND SOME PEACHES. ((You've really worked him up, Georgia. I guess this means no more insulting the beer...)) AND FURTHERMORE ((Oh no, get ready. This Is gonna be the worst part)) YOU ARE THE **Is Censored For Your Sanity. Please Don't Take This Personally. The Person You Are Currently Talking To Is Extremely Mad And Will Most Likely Rip Off Your Face If Messed With** ((Well, we taped Wisconsin's mouth shut and tied him to a chair... I'll say goodbye before he gets out...))**

Really? Tie me to a wooden bord? You suck at Spelling, you know that, right? I mean, you spelt Milwaukee wrong, and you always spell "Bored" Like how Wooden Board should actually be spelled.

Seriously, Spell Check, that is a thing.

And If you do, I will most likely shove a funnel in your mouth, feed you nothing but Kraft cheese and bud light for 2 weeks, and then force you to watch a video dissing Wisconsin. AND I will lock you in a dark closet with France and Louisiana, but you were a french territory, so you should be fine~!

And the torture? hmm... oh! I'll force you to say how much Wisconsin sucks, on TV while everyone is watching, and if you don't comply, I will tie you to a chair, push you off stone mountain, have NC and SC arrange a date with California, and you two have to go at it, and you have to be bottom. Then I will proceed to poke your face while you're blushing, so it turns white, and I will force you to watch a video where someone is murdering kittens, and I will make you watch the "Sara McLaughlin" Video. I will also make you watch "Say Yes to the Dress: Atlanta" Because that show is horrible, and you are banned from reading FanFiction for a month. How's that for torture?

What sanity? I mean, seriously, you wonder why I'm on the top ten list of most violent states, THIS IS WHY!

You been to Atlanta? That's in the running for one of the most violent cities in america! Seriously, look it up, Atlanta's number 8!

NEXT!

**Rhode Island: Hey, I am not uptight! I just have alot of snobby people in my state! Its not my fault rhode islanders like unsweeted tea (( Your really making me jelly, i want to live in Georgia ;3; I love sweet tea, peaches, coke and roosters... Wut? I like ma chickens XD ))**  
**Rhode Island: Derpy, do you think i am mean. * eyes stop derping in circles and stares nomrally ***  
**Derpy: * smiles, still on head * No, Val, you just sound like the Doctor. 936**  
**Rhode Island: ZE AWESOME ME, SHALL CLAIM YOUR LOBSTER REGIONS! * trips over a sqiud ***  
**Rhode Island: *turns chibi and has really wobbly eyes * I killed Mr. Squid... I WILL AVENAGE YOU! * flies into Gerogias car ***  
**5 seconds later**  
*** Drives back with a brand new ,shiny, like 10,000 dollar car ***  
**Rhode island: * for some reason has alot of party boys and girls in the car, and why does she have sunglasses O_O? Derpy has a backwards hat * Hey Got you a new car. * pushs all the extra people out of the car and throws sunglasses on the ground * Don't ask what i did, just has a date with Dave Strider thats all. _ * eyes derps in circles * Well, enjoy your new car! Oh, i forgot, to tell you, you have the Rhode Island curse now, so if you are near any giant squids * giant squid falls on car, she flinchs * Er, Giant crabs... * A giant crab fells on the car, she and derpy flinch * Or er, um, any... Whale..? * A whale falls onto the car * GOD DANG IT! I SPENT ALL THE MONEY I STOLE FROM PARIS ON THAT! ALL YOU GUYS SHO * shos away sea creatures * I just go get you another car**  
*** Process Repeats 7 times ***  
**Rhode Island: * collaspes on ground * O-okay, i d-don't have t-the money, t-to buy you a-another car, b-but now DAD, owns negtive 1,498,968 dollars, at least i tried... * Derpy sadly eat money ***  
*** Everything and everyone stops moving as they hear a (manly) scream ***  
**WHY THE F*CK DO I HAVE NO MONEY WHATS SO FRICKING EVER, RHHHOOOOODDDDE ISSSSLLLANNNNND!**  
**Rhode Island: DOCTOR THE TARDIS, QUICKLY!**  
**Doctor: I am on it...**  
**Derpy: Well, this review was really long, whatever, take this muffin Gerogia, and say hi to Rainbow Dash for me! _ Also another thing, er, the Awesome Hanah is making an Ask-Rhode Island blog soon, so, be sure, to you know, check up, and stuff, probably will be including you and the other 50 ( 51 including Pretio Rico ) states. So be prepared for lobsterness.**

Yeah, Why do snobby people like you so much? You're a Brony for God's sake! Blech. Unsweet tea is nasty. But your admin can come live in Georgia, it's fun here! ((And not violent at all!)).

((YOU HAD A DATE WITH DAVE STRIDER?)) Calm down Admin, it's not like the world's gonna explode or anything... ((YES IT IS, THE WORLD'S GONNA EXPLODE AND DERPS AND MAGICAL RAINBOW UNICORNS~!))

Yay~! A new car! *gets in, then it explodes* oh... I guess it's back to my stupid old Crappy Mitsubishi Galant...

Ohmysweet lord, whales and squids and crabs... why not Crayfish? *a giant crayfish falls on the burning car*Okay then...

Yeah, sadly eat money derpy... *starts sadly petting derpy the cat* D: ((OHMYGOD)) Yeah, My admin gets startled easily, ((Shuddup!))

YESS! TO THE TARDIS~! *jumps in* Come with me, and we'll be in a world of, NO CREEPY FANGIRLS KNOCKING ON MY DOOORR~! *grabs muffin* I will cherish it! *drags Rainbow over* Here she is, you can pet her, but she might fly away... YOU'RE MAKING A BLOG TOO? :D Yay~! Being social is fun~!

NEXT!

**((She starts yelling at me and then she some how finds a lighter and threatens my house...))  
****You definitely got the short end of the stick here...Honey-boo-boo is so freaking ANNOYING!**  
**((My Ginny is a girl and she says hi back.))****((And I hit Nya for you over Jason...))**  
**YOU HIT HARD! My admin's family is insane, they're all drunk or high...but that makes it interesting during weddings...  
****((Try explaining your ships to your drunk family at the reunion while the little kids hit apples with big sticks and ignore you.))**  
**Damn kids, that was a waste of good apples! *cuddles Zak Bagans plushie to calm self***  
**((*quickly grabs her and throws her in random room and locks the door with chains and extra locks on the door* that should hold her for a little while...))**  
**LEMME OUT OF HERE! *bangs on door* THIS IS STATE ABUSE!**  
**((There's no such thing...))**  
**GEO, GET ME OUT OF HERE! I HAVE AN EXCLUSIVE MABORGA FIC AND IT CAN BE ALL YOURS IF YOU LET ME OUT!**  
**((Don't trust her...))**

Oh god, NY with a lighter is never a good thing...DON'T INSULT HONEY-BOO-BOO ((no, insult her a lot, insult the little baby whale~! INSULT IT~! Oh, NY can I borrow the lighter, I need to burn that mosnstrocity with fire...)) NO! Bad admin! No threatining people's lives! ((I'm making a Yarn Ball...) Okay then...

Okay, I admit, she is more annoying than my stupid admin... ((HEY! I MADE YOU! YOU'RE MY OC! I CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF THIS BLOG, AND JUST LET IT BE MINE~!)) Fine, fine, she's more annoying than Alabama and California combined...

My admin's family is... special... ((Yeah, we drove to NY once... I ate an entire cup of blueberries, they are the best up there...)) Whatever, at least they weren't peaches! ((If they were, they would have exploded everywhere!)) True... MY NICK PLUSHIE IS BETTER THAN YOUR ZAK ONE~! *boogles Nick plushy* ((Boogle is a word, my cat wakes me up by boogling my fave every morning. I have a Gay cat, don't believe me? HE IS A GAY CAT~! YOU'RE JUST NOT AS FABULOUS AS HIM~! *snuggles up to Cheddar Biscuit, but he screams and runs away* See, my Gay cat. He only loves me at 6:30 in the morning.)) Yeah... her mom calls him "Smexy Tkle" ((Pronounced Tee-kuhl)) My admin's family is... interesting...

((MABORGA? Georgie, let her out~!)) I dunno, she could be lying... ((THINK OF THE MABORGA~! THINK OF IT~!)) Fine, *lets NY out*

You better give me my Maborga.

NEXT!

**Everyone in my immediate family was born in Georgia... except for me.**

**...I was born in Michigan...**

**Anyway, how's Athens, and is she as cat-obsessed as her Greek namesake? I tend to think of Athens, Georgia being just like Athens, Greece: A cat person, just like me (even if her University is the Bulldogs [GO DAWGS]...)**

**By the way, I have a Chipper Jones #1 Draft Pick card from 1991... Would you like it?**

Nice, My admin's family was all born in Texas~! ((Yeah, my dad's family is all from texas, and my mom's family was born in texas...))

Michy... She's violent. She has the most violent city in the US... That must be enough explaining...

Oh, my little Athens-poo! She's Purr-fect! *Picks up athens* We have the Angels Amoung Us Pet rescue, and we pick up cats from the shelter that are gonna be put down, and we rescue them, and give them new homes, isn't that right sweetie?

Athens: Yeah! I love cats, even though the bulldogs rock :3

((I prefer Georgia Tech, but eh.)) Yeah, we're all cat people here, we also have Rome, Georgia :3 He's a cat guy, too!

YOU HAVE THAT CARD? GGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! ((what she means to say is, yes, she would like it, if you would give it to her.)) Come on! The Braves need more support! After the LA Dodgers beat them so hard, they need to win! Come on! Let's win the World Series for the SECOND time~! 1995, and 1996... amazing years, both of them!

NEXT!

**woo hoo you did it also pegasisters unite! my ? dear sister what do you think of the nordic five oh gives cookie**

Yeah! I licked my elbow! They said it was impossible, BUT I DID IT~! Pegasisters UNITE! *brohoof*

The Nordic five? Denny's kinda cool, Norway has the best voice, Iceland is awesome, Finland is Pretty cool with me, and Sweeden... he's creepy...

I VOTE FOR NORDIC 5=1 DIRECTION~! *takes cookie* yay~! *nom nom nom*

Thanks for so many Reveiws~! They're epic! This is the longest chapter at like, 3000 words! :3 that's longer than the first and third chapeters put together!

((Yeah, thanks a bunch guys! It makes me fell all warm and cozy inside knowing people actually like this stuff! The updates will be more frequent now that I know that a bunch of people read this! We're at some 635 veiws! that's amzing! Keep the reveiws coming!))

Yeah, thanks to Zeverous and WisconsinOC for Favoriting :3 *tosses out cookies and Iggy plushies* Here, take these my pretties! Reveiw, and suff will happen~!

Bai!((Buh bye!))


	15. Georgia has a heartfelt speech

OHMYGLUB, IMSOSORRYFORLEAVINGYOUGUYSFORLIKE- *checks last update date* LIKE 10 DAYS OR SOMETHING~! ((Yeah, I had the stupid-ass S.S fair that I had to do, an essay, and a fruk ton of procrastination...)

**Wha- CAZZO! WHO TURNED OFF TE POWER?! I WAS BUFFERING MC DAILYYYYY! If this was Ashley I swear to the Maple Gods I will embarass her! *Scowels at the Razer laptop infront of her* Why can't she just bother TY?! No, she takes her two demented friends to go live with me and torture me all the time... Hey, the pounding stopped- Well, it's her con time, I'm gonna torture her there!**

**~The Ensalian beside you plotting revenge**

Yeah, I may or may not be afraid of the dark... I'm not , but I like to make it seem like I am...

((You're so weird, you know that, right?)) Yeah, I know... MC DAILY~! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Jessica! It's Cosplay time! We gotta go!**  
**J: Well shit.**  
**We need to get baaaack!**  
**J: Fineeee...**  
**YAAAAY!**  
***Both go away but the power is still out***

**~That fangirl who is going to a con**

((I wish I could go to a con...)) You went to Dragoncon!

Wweh! Don't leave us here! I'm sorry, take us back~! Turn the lights on! NO! I can't see my cheese ravioli!

NEXT!

**btw Norway is mine * hugs Norway * mine ok ? sing winter wrap up from mlp**

*gasp* Norway? You _like _NORWAY? *squeel* Ohmyglub!

Winter wrap up? Okay, uhm, I'll get some people to sing it with me! **((Georgia, **_Nevada, _Rhode Island, _**Washington, **_**Oklahoma,** _Wyoming, **All)**_

**Three months of winter coolness**  
**And awesome holidays**

_We've kept our hoovsies warm at home_  
_Time off from work to play_

But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold  
_  
**And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old~**_

The time has come to welcome Spring  
And all things warm and green,  
But it's also time to say goodbye:  
It's Winter we must clean.  
How can I help? I'm new, you see.  
What does everypony do?  
How do I fit in without magic?  
I haven't got a clue!

**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**Applejack: 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**  
**Rainbow Dash: 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

**Bringing home the southern birds,**  
**A pegasus' job begins**  
**In clearing all the gloomy skies**  
**To let the sun shine in!**  
**We move the clouds and we melt the white snow;**  
**When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!**  
_  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
**Winter Wrap-Up Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**_

**Little critters hibernate**  
**Under the snow and ice.**

**We wake up all the sleepyheads**  
**So quietly and nice!**  
_  
**We help them gather up their food,**  
**Fix their homes below;**_

**We welcome back the Southern birds**  
_  
**So their families can grow!**_

**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

No easy task to clear the ground,  
Plant our tiny seeds.  
With proper care and sunshine,  
Everyone it feeds.  
Apples, carrots, celery stalks  
Colorful flowers, too!  
We must work so very hard,  
_  
**It's just so much to do!**_

**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!  
__  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**_

Now that I know what they all do,  
I have to find my place  
And help with all of my heart,  
Tough task ahead I face.  
How will I do without my magic,  
Help the earth pony way?  
I wanna belong, so I must  
Do my best today  
Do my best today

**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
**Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is_ here!

Yay! Wasn't that fun! :3

NEXT!

***takes first breath since last post* OH how I've missed you air!**  
**My admin took my lighter away last time I threatened her house... she locked away somewhere and I can't find it!**  
**Oh god, I don't even wanna THINK of Alabama and California COMBINED! That'd be horrible!**  
**YESH, my blueberries are AMAZING!**  
**((Calm down, they're just blueberries))**  
**SHUT UP, ANDI!**  
**MY ZAK PLUSHIE IS THE BEST EVERRRRRRR! NOTHING COMPARES TO MY ZAK-Y WACKY!**  
**((Really, that's what you come up with?))**  
**You're mean today!**  
**((*shrugs*))**  
**((My cat is just fat and lazy.))**  
**No joke, we through toys at him and put the lazer toy on his TAIL and he did nothing! NOTHING!**  
**((We put him in the basement at night because he's too lazy to go to bathroom and will piss on my bed...))**  
**Yeah, Pop is just weird all together...**  
**I lied. The Maborga is not complete yet, it is in the process of being complete! Hehe! BUT I'M FREEEE!**  
**((...*pushes into closet and melts door hinges closed*))**  
**WHAT THE HELL, ADMIN! LET ME OUT!**  
**GEORGIA, PLEEEEEEAAAAASE GET ME OUT! ACTUALLY, ANYBODY, GET ME OUT!**

Wat. How did you hold your breath that long? ((Don't mind Georgia, she's stupid))

Oh noes! The lighter, we need to find it! ((we had to learn about the Civil rights movement in Reading. Alabama took all the credit for MLK...)) Yeah, I mean, wazzup wit dat? ((I love NY blueberries, they be so ahamzing.)) Shuddup, we got peanuts!

*giggle* You sound like you're obsessed with him! ((look who's talking...)) Oh. NICKY-BOO-BOO-PANTS IS BETTER THAN ZAK-Y WACKY! ((I'm concerned... my cat looks like Germouser! I need to rename her Germouser and tie a germany-ribbon around her neck!

MABORGA! I NEEDZ ME SOME MABORGA! You're staying in ze closet.

NEXT!

**To tease you further, it's a Topps Chipper Jones #1 Draft Pick MINIATURE card from 1991.**

**...Most dangerous city? I live 3 miles from said city, and I don't see it as being that dangerous.**

**...1996 was better than your 1991 or 1992 teams? Oh, gods, you have no idea how happy I was when Bream slid in safe, which was a given, since Barry "I hit 762 home runs using steroids" Bonds was the one who made that throw. ((Take THAT, Pennsylvania!))**

**... I better stop now because I've got "Sweet Home Alabama" on the brain for some stupid reason, and I know how you feel about Dixie.**

WHAT! I NEED IT~! I NEEDITNEEDITNEEDITNEEEEEDDDDIIITTTTTT! ((Cam georgie, calllmmmm)) Pwease can I have it? I was so depressed when Chipper retired, but so happy when they retired his number :3

Yeah, I looked it up, said city is most dangerous... who knew?

Nononononono, 1996 was the Olympics, and 1995 was the world series :3 I was happy both years, because people actually NOTICED Georgia! 1992 and 1991 were AH-MAZING. Even though we didn't go to the WS, they were still good teams! ((You think all of the teams were good.)) Shuddup!

I KNOW RIGHT? I WAS LIKE "ohpleaseohpleaseohplease" and then I was like "WHATNOW! IN YOUR FACE BEITCH!" ((Georgie, calm))

Ohgodno, Alabama will NOT shut up about NasCar and Opera, and "sweet home Alabama" is annoying ((It's catchy though, _Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue~!))_

NEXT!

**((I brought a New Prussia!))  
Uh... Hi. I'm the AWESOME- just kidding. I'm normal. My dad... No. But me? Yeah. So... what's your name, beautiful?  
((OMG, no... Are you-))  
Do you come here often?  
((LET'S CUT THIS SHORT AND DISCUSS PAIRINGS!))  
But- Fine. Um... PruCan is pretty cool.  
((You shriek at the sight of it, though. Though, they are your parents... hmm. I can get into Iggy topping. But you know what's hot?))  
BaldroyXFinny?  
((Wha- No! ItaGer!))  
Italy... topping Germany?  
((Hey what have you got against JohnKat?))  
Have you changed the topic again? Why do I like you?  
((You don't! We're enemies, united by a single goal- shipping yaoi!))  
Are you ok, admin?**

Oh, NEW Prussia... such an original name.. (Be nice Georgie, Hi! I'm georgie's admin :3))

My name? *starts acting flirty* My name is SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T FLIRT WITH ME. ((Ugh, don't mind her, Her cat wants to make people think she's suicidal, he cut her arms so much. My name's Jessie! What's yo- oh wait.))

*sarcastic* No, I don't. I hate being here. ((Georgia)) Ohshitson, she used my full name. *nervous giggle* Yeah, It's my blog, of course I come here a bunch.

~PAIRING RANTS~

PruCan: Naw, I don't like PruCan ((I don't, If you look on my Profile, It's one of my least favorites... I prefer slightly canon ships, Russia sat on Canada, I take that as him being his Yandere self, but I also think RusCan is adorable as hell. Prussia and Canada have never met in the anime, and I haven't read the Manga, but however much I love the "Opposites attract" As any other fangirl, I just don't really get the ship, sorry.))

ItaGer: Yes. ((Yes yes yes. This is so amazing, I love it. I mean, even though Germany is all big and macho and stuff, I love seeing him being turned into a giant ball of goop.))

JohnKat: NO NONONO ((Sorry, NEVAH! Karkitty belongs with Solly-poo. It's to adorable, I mean, I like BLACKROM JohnKat, but Redrom? no. no. Eh, Solly-poo is Karkitty's best friend, but even though Gamzee is his moirail, He cried when Sollux died. That is a blooming Bromance, ya know? A bromance like that can span universes!))

NEXT!

**Hey you idiot peach eater. ((I brought Wisconsin here to apologize for his behavior. He still has a massive hangover from how drunk he got, though.)) Just because I drank a beer or two after i yelled at Georgia doesn't mean I was drunk. I can handle beer better than most of the states. ((You had TWENTY SEVEN BEERS. TWENTY. SEVEN. WHO DRINKS THAT MUCH)) Okay, fine, I had too much. *Rubs head because of headache* ow... Whatever, I was forced here to say 'I'm sorry' so, I'm sorry. There you go. Oh yeah, that fried chicken? It's awesome, but if I eat to much I literally puke, mind you. You can dump a few buckets of chicken and work it off in like, two days. *Sigh* My wonderful northern-adapted stomach. Bye, I guess**

I. Am. Not. An. Idiot. You suck at spelling! ((eh, you do suck at spelling Caitryn, sorry.)) You? Drunk? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ((Georgie, you're gunna get the hiccups!)) AHAHAH- Oh yeah.

27 beers? What about Cognac? What about liquor? What about Scotch? Beer is for the week, try strong alcohol! I don't forgive you. Hard liquor is better than that shitty "Pabst Blue Ribbon" You guys make. I mean SERIOUSLY! Man up, lil bro! Come down to my place and try some hard alcohol!

Fried chicken? I love fried chicken, especially with honey on it! AHAHA! You stupid weak northern stomachs! I'm the largest state east of the Mississippi! I'm MADE for this kinda stuff!((This is MADNESS!)) Madness? This... is... SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A, Georgia.

NEXT!

**Sup! It's me again. How's it going Georgie? Sorry I made you kiss Russia. I just wanted to see how Belarus and your dad would react. Anyways,explain how California is annoying (I'm asking this because I was born in California). Also,what do you think of Alaska (the Russia look-alike)? I dare you to steal Russia's vodka(without him looking) and put them in France's fridge. Russia is going to be so p****ed. From your freind,the Anti-France weapon supplier guy. P.S. What's your favorite animal?**

Hai dere, welcome back! ((*Mumbling something about becoming one with Mother Russia)) My admin loves Russia, she is mad at you. ((WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME WHO KISSED HIM?))

Cali? Well, he takes too long in the shower, he showers us with random facts, courtesy of Apple and Google, he complains about the Atlantic being "Not cold enough" He brags about being the 3rd largest state, He acts like poland when shopping, he like Pepsi. Just to name a few.\

'Laskie? She's cool, but creepy. She looks like Russia so much, it's scary, and that wolf she carries around with her? cah-reepy! And, she always is torturing Yukon about "Becoming one with Mother Alaska" I think she terrorized that territory so much, he isolated himself, I haven't seen him in a while...

Okay! Easy!

GA: *Sneaks into Russia's house and steals his Vodka*  
RA: Hmm? Oh it's you, Comrade, Become one with Mother Russia, Da?  
GA: *Hides Vodka behind her back* U-uhhh... *Shoves admin forward* She wants to become one with mother Russia! *runs off*  
Admin: *sqeeee* Ohmygod, Privyet comrade!

~LATER~

GA: *Sneaks into France's house, humming the "Mission Impossible" Theme*  
FR: Oh, Bonjour Madimouselle. *bows* What brings to here to France, Mi l'amour?  
GA: *Blushes* Oh, Can I go into your kitchen? Uncle Eyebrows is trying to make me eat scones, and I need something good-tasting.  
FR: Go ahead, Mi belle angel. *Kisses hand*  
GA: *Runs into Kitchen and puts Vodka in Fridge* Oh Uncle Franceyyyy~! Can I have Escargot, si'l vous plait?  
FR: Of course!  
GA: *takes escargot and runs out the door* Merci, Uncle France!

See? Easy squeezy! My favorite animal? I like cats! I like every type of cat! *starts crying* I just want to hug all them, but I can't, can't hug every cat!

NEXT!

**I forgot to ask you something. I know this might be kind of a touchy subject but what was it like for you in the U.S. Civil War (What's so civil about war anyway?)? Bye. (No offence but GO North/Union! I dislike racist)**

Oh, you're back... so soon..

The Civil war? Oh, it SUCKED... I got dragged into it by SC, and ended up being the last to be re admitted. And anyways, Sherman gave me this nasty scar, *Points to one above her eye* I personally agreed with them at the time... I was compelled by the thoughts of my people, I thought we were fighting for a good cause! We would've been able to keep our rights and not have the Government interfering! But, what we were doing was wrong... And I think if we had just TALKED about it a little more, we would've come to something... but what happened, happened, I mean, I know now, all the Civil Rights Leaders born in Atlanta... and Us having a large percentage of African-American people has kinda, you know, opened my eyes a little bit. I mean, if we had another Civil War now, I would've sided with Daddy, but I can't change the past... *sigh*

((That was beautiful... Send reviews for more beautiful answers like those.))

Hey! But still, Thanks for all the reviews! I love them, and they're so fun to answer (Even if they are late...) I got to them eventually, and I promise a quick update after this!

Bai!((Buh Bye!))


	16. I GOTTA TICKET FO-((Shuddup, Georgie!))

*Nervous giggle* Hehehe...uh... Sorry? It's quicker than last time!

**I HAVE SKILLSSSSSS!  
((You can't ever use the lighter if you find it, I emptied it of fluid))  
YOU LITTLE-  
((Hush, there's children.))  
Where?  
((In the shadows, where you can't see them.))  
That's creepy...  
I'm only as obsessed with him as you are with Ni-what are you watching, Andi?  
((Hm? Paranormal State...))  
...*starts watching* *magically gets a Ryan plushie* HE'S AWESOMELY-AMAZINGLY-HOT!  
((great...))  
((My cat looks like a fat Itatabby. But, all he does is sleep...we used to have a Germouser look-a-like, bbut her died and my cat hasn't acted the same since. Kinda weird...))  
ADMIN GAVE YOU MABORGA, THAT'S WHEN YOU LET ME OUT! Don't trust me, I'm crazy! HEHE!  
*starts rolling around with Ryan and Zak plushies***

Skillssssssssss? Yeah, right. ((You don't have any "skilsssssss" either, I wouldn't be judging.)) Shuddup, admin, you just HAVE to ruin everything.

*shudder* That is creepy, almost as creepy as those twins... "Come play with us, Danny, for ever, and ever, and ever~!"

Ohmygod, I need to see that... I LAHV ghosts... I mean, Savannah, Georgia... And Marietta, Georgia... And Ghetto Atlanta! Especially Marietta, I'm in her house, and I can hear a bunch of footsteps coming from upstairs...

The problem? There is no upstairs. ((I wish I had an Itatabby... My Germouser is a Russian Blue~!))

M-maborga? *nosebleeds* Ahhh the wonders of Yaoi...

*Tosses Nick, Dean, and Castiel plushies everywhere* Oh, I love supernatural~! And Ghost Adventures, and the Ghost Facers~!

NEXT!

**Guten Tag Georgie,it is I The Anti France weapons supplier guy. From what you've told me Alaska sound EVIL _. Has Russia killed France yet? Which is your favorite NFL Football team that is not the Atlanta Falcons? Is Hawaii still mad at Japan about the attack on Pearl Harbor? Don't be surprised if you see me at your dad's house. I'm raiding it. HA HA HA HA. No one can stop me and my panzers. BYE. PANZER VOR! (It means all tanks attack in Japanese,i think).**

Oh! Heeeyyyyy~! 'Laskie isn't THAT evil... ((Yeah, 'cause it's normal to torture innocent Territories...)) Well, she's related to Mother Russia, what'd you expect? ((Russie-poo is so kawaii... so. damn. kawaii.))

Russia... Uh- YEAH! Oh, it was SUPAH funny, here's how it went down

Me: H-hey, Russia?  
Russia: What did you do with my Vodka, Georgia? *Death glare of evilness*  
Admin: Yeah, Georgie, I need mah Vodka!  
Me: Admin, you're too young to drink, and FRANCE TOOK THE VODKA FOR SOMTHING, I DUNNO WHAAAATTTTTTTTTT~!

(Poker Face time skip brought to you by: Sweden!)

France: Oh, Bonjour, Georgia. What would you like?  
Me: *Out of breath* Run. *deep breathing* Russia and Crazy *gasp* Admin gonn- AHHH~! *Run away*  
The Death Bringing Duo: PREPARE TO DIE, DA?

They then proceeded to stuff escargot and baguettes up Francey-Pant's nose.

It was halarious.

And The vodka was gone...

It was later found in the wine cellar, half dranken with a drunken Brit and an obnoxious American beside it.

NFL... *evil giggle* The Atlanta falcons of co- OH SCREW YOU!

Uh... NOT the Green Bay Packers.

Or The San Fran 49r's

Or the Steelers...

Or Miami Heat...

Probably, like, I dunno.. Maybe the*Sudden Realization* Georgia Tech! And the Georgia Bulldogs! ((The Georgia Bulldogs suck, Georgie...)) I like them~!

HA! Those are NFL~! I love loopholes~!

Hawaii and Japan? I guess they're cool about it now... Little Hawaii was only, like, a baby! She wasn't even admitted yet!

But She doesn't really talk to him much, I mean, She just makes leis... they're pretty...

NEXT!

**I really need to stop with trying to get you to understand my taste for beer. Actually no I wont. You know why? BECAUSE MILLER LIGHT WAS VOTED THE #8 BEER IN THE WORLD OF 2011. BEAT. THAT. You can even search 'most popular beer' on Google and It'll come up. Click on the one that has Huffington Post underneath it. The picture's even there. This is gonna turn into a war, isn't it? A beer war between the Peach State and the Dairy State - "The War of the Beer" - I can see it now. *Sigh* And who says that the only alcohol I drink comes from my breweries? There's Snow Beer, which is from China (And ranked #1 in the world in 2011), there's something called the White Russian (vodka, coffee liquor, and cream), Tequila (One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor), and lots of others. So, yeah. By the way, the only thing we discus on here (between me and you) is alcohol. We need a new subject. Languages, maybe? Беларускія (Belarusian), 中國的 (Traditional Chinese), Dansk (Danish), Eesti (Estonian), Français (French), Deutsch (German), русский (Russian)? Any of those would be nice. Hehehehe.. I'm such a language nerd. ((Thank you, Google Translate!))**

Yeah, I'll just stick with liquer...

Miller Light still sucks, just because you're a Mini-Germany-Austria-Hungary FREAK doesn't mean you have to brew the most AWESOME beer...

Miller.

Light.

Sucks.

Italy.

The most insulting insult, right there. I know you don't like GerIta, but your heritage says otherwise~! And you are sortofa pushover, like Austria, and I know Ms. Admin-san doesn't like Austria at all...

And you are batshit crazy like Hungary... Maybe not as batshit crazy as me, but still pretty frukin' batshit crazy~!

Huffington post doesn't know SHHHIIIITTTT

They said SC's peaches were better.

That is complete and utter bullshit right there. ((You like saying, "Shit" Don't you?)) Yep! :3

Oh, I love Liquer.

I'm familiar with my drinks, I'm older than you by, like, 100-or-so years. ((Shuddup, She's only older than me by, like, *counts on fingers* 3 months!))

Whaaa? I like alchohol.

Fine, I don't have to use google translate, Merci beaucoup!

Yes, I know my French, blame Louise, she's always cookin' gumbo, and throwin' necklaces around...

C'est ennuyeux, but I somewhat thank her...

I DON'T NEED GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SO HA!

Oh, Ich liebe Waffel und Wurst... und Pfannkuchen! ((Oh German, you so silly))

Auf Wiedersehen ... Dummkopf..

NEXT!

**oh crap ( what ) she's gonna play cupid! ( LOL your dead but look on the bright side i'll help ) o-ok * is hiding massive blush * ( look your blushing ) o-ok well my dare do the cup song**

YOU BET IMMA PLAY CUPID!

You... BLUSHING?

Ohmygod, Are you and Wissy like, BFFs or somethin?

The cup song? Oh, YAY! I have a passion for really annoying, crappy songs!

Ah-he-hem... *Gets out cup*

I GOTTA TICKET FO' DA LOOONNG WAY DOOOOWWNNNN~! ((Oh god, Georgie, shuddup! My ears are bleeding!))

TWO BODDLE'A WHISKEY FO' DA WAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! ((*crying* Make it stoppppppppp~!))

AN' I SHOA WOULD LAHKE SUME SCHWEET COMPANAAY, AND AHM LEAVIN TOMARROAH WHEN AH SAY~! ((Why me? Why did I get stuck with her, and not Wyoming? Wyoming is so much more well-behaved!))

WHEN AH'M GOOONNNE, WHEN AHM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE~! ((You know what? I'm filing for release, I'm done.))

YOU GONNA MISS ME WHEN AHM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE~! ((eh, nevermind, Imma videotape this...))

YOU GUNNA MISS ME BAH MAH HAIA, YOU GUNNA MISS MEH EHVERYWHEERREE ((This is gonna be good blackmail...))

YOU SHO' GUNNA MISS ME WHEN AH'M GONNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!((*claps* That was, like, totes faboo!))

I know, right?

NEXT!

**Oh God, she's like Romano! Also, New Prussia is a real place, I didn't name myself! Blame some Prussian guy who settled me.  
((Heh. Serves you right. Anyways, yeah, PruCan is weird. They did talk once, and that's why Prussia likes pancakes and maple syrup! I used to ship RusCan...))  
Admin is has a secret passion for yandere! Italy.  
((No I don't! O/O Also, I can't really say anything about Homestuck, I've just seen that pairing a few times and thought it was cute... My friend blew up in my face when I said that too.))  
What? No thoughts on Baldroy and Finny?**

WHAT? I'm like that stupid Tomato Shit? I am in NO WAY like that little period-ridden bitch! ((Yeah, she is really like him...))

((No. Nonononono. How could you USED TO like RusCan? It's so adorabubble~!)) Yandere! Italy?... Ohmygod, that sounds so damn Smexy.

You want cute? Look up SolKat, dat shit be cute.

OHMYGOD, YOUNEEDTOREADHOMESTUCK~! ((I suggest it, you don't have a soul to give up, neither do I... Hussie took my soul.))

((Eh, I'm neutral on that ship, I mean, I'm not sure if I like it or not... One ship I love though? Twincest. OHSHC, KoaruXHikaru, HikaruXKoaru, whatever you wanna call it, that is ah-fruking-mazing.))

NEXT!

**Hey, this is Coats Island, Canada's little sister,  
Can you send me some peaches? I need to make something alcoholic for my friend's christmas gift and Peach Rum sounds good. Okay, Mansel Island says hi Georgia and yah boo from both of us to America  
Adiana and Ethan Williams**

Coats Island? Oh, I hate Canada right now, It's so cold, and It's all his fault, and I hate him... Stupid Cold Front, It's like, not humid at all, and it's so cooooolllllllllllllllllldddddddddd It's October, It's not supposed to be cold... Now on Halloween I'll be freezing mah ass off..

You want peaches from MEE? :D Okay, I'll give you ALL the peaches, they are, like, way so totally better that SC's peaches~! ((Your Poland's coming out, Georgie...)) Mansel Island? How come I haven't heard of these places? ((You live in America, that's why.)) Wat does Yah Boo mean? ((It means: An expression of derision or scorn, I'm guessing they don't like 'murica))

Eh, whatevah, Daddy's a bitch! ((If I told My dad that, He would be so pissed...))

OKAY I PINKIE PROMISE TO UPDATE IN UN DIA! ((NOPONY BREAKS A PINKIE PROMISE~!))

Bai!((Buh Bye~!))


	17. -- RoChu

Just like I promised, Here's the update! I'm so good at keeping promises :3

**ok do what you want just don't shove me up to him i mean i blush everytime i see him (( she does and it's not even funny )) the only people ive told is you, new York , Iceland and that's it. (( Iceland was very shocked )) so anyways its my b-day today awe yah! so what your gift on second thought crap**

YES! I will play cupid SO much~!

Ohmygod, you are so much like little Mini-Germany-Austria-Hungary-FREAK

You would trust Yorkie? Whyy? I mean, she'll tell everyone!

Its your Birfday? Ohmyglub~~! *singing* Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun! And now the whole world gathers round and gifts and laughter do abound as we let out a joyful sound and sing this stupid song!

Happy Birthday! Now you're one year older~!

Happy Birthday! Your life still isn't over~!

Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much...

But you didn't DIE this year, I guess that's good enough~!

*Gets magical presents* I got you... a... MAGICAL PLANE TICKET TO NORWAY~!

Yes, I know, I know, I'm the best sister ever, you don't HAVE to thank me :3 You just have to fly over here, and use the Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport!

**Hey Georgie! I heard you stole Russia's vodka. Nice... STICK IT TO THE MAN! FIGHT THE POWER!  
(I thought you let that shit go in the 70s)  
Shut up Ohio. No one asked your sorry ass.  
(My ass isn't sorry. It's the opposite)  
Whatever. Anyway...hi. Thought I'd say that cuz we haven't talked in awhile.  
(Yeah, because she doesn't like you.)  
DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?  
(Yes, but I don't listen to you.)  
God Teddy. You're such a dick sometimes...  
(I try, I try.)**

Oh, It's you...

Yeah, I stole his Vodka... And got my Dear Uncle Francey-Pants hurt.. It was funny though...

We haven't talked in a while? I wonder why that is... I mean it's not like I'm mad at you for NOT INVITING ME TO THE PARTY!~!

I mean, Yeah I don't like you either ((It's WAY too cold in Michigan, way too cold...)) Yeah, this stupid cold front is ruining me! I'm Georgian, I'm suited for hot, humid weather, that's why Atlanta's nickname is HOTlanta... Thats the worst pun ever.

((I have a giant inflatable bearcat in my front lawn, because my dad like the bearcats, he went to Cincinatti College or whatever, I forget.))

NEXT!

**Seriously Georgie,those last few awnsers wern't about the NFL. Anyways, I am happy you don't like the Packers and their stupid little cheese hats,also BALTIMORE RAVENS ALL THE WAY! Granted, I was born in California and I live in New Mexico but who gives a crap. Anyways,on to the questions. What do you think about your sister New Mexico? Are you afraid of North Korea? What would you do if he,Russia,China,India(Their military equipment is mostly russian built),and Iran attacked and invaded the United States. Do you have a 2p version of yourself? If so,please describe her. That is it. Peace out! :D RUSSIAS EVIL! :(**

Yes. I only put the Packers on my hate list is because THEY KNOCKED THE FRUKING FALCONS OUT IN THE LAST-LAST SUPERBOWLLLLLL~! (And because I wanted to make Wissy mad... :3)

((My dad was born in Baltimore, He grew up in Colorado, and went to college in Ohio, then He moved to Georgia...))

Mexi? She's okay, I guess... It's not humid there, but it is hot.. I think she may like Enchiladas a bit too much, though..

North Korea? Oh GAWD no, He's a wimp. If he TRIED to bomb us, we would fruk him up so bad... And he is a wimp, if I didn't already say that...

((If Russia came, I would die. I love Russia so much, it isn't even funny.)) Yeah, My admin loves Russia, and if he came with all those other places, we would knock them up so bad... even though the Government's down... and We're FINALLY getting stuff done...

Yeah! You talkin' bout Ailey? She's cool, not as completely batshit insane as me, but she's like little 'Laskie! She's Innocent, in the most evil way possible, I mean, she's all up and CRAZY!

Yeah, I'm not too fond of my 2P self, She looks mostly like me, except she has Dark Red hair and Bright Blue eyes... she also has more scars... and she's really really really skinny... Like a frukin' SKELETON or something, like, She's Anorexic... I guess that's why..

She's strong though, even if she's really skinny, She can break your arm if you insult her in the slightest way possible...

((What was that about Russie-poo?)) Ohgod, Run away, RUN AWAY!

((IMMA KILL YO' ASS WI-))

NEXT! (Please)

**Hey Coats and Mansel again.  
1: NO HATING ON OUR BIG BROTHER  
2: We live in the Hudson Bay and yeah, it is cold, we know. WE LIVE IN CANADA.  
Peaches are making awesome rum, and no we hate America because he hugs us and hurts our ribs. We think you're awesome but that your daddy is not. Mansel: Coats, what does bit-  
Coats: Also we sent you a baby reindeer as payment for the peaches.  
Adiana and Ethan :)**

It's so cold here though~! I'm wearing a Puffy Jacket and a scarf INSIDE!

Yeah, I would die if I lived in Canadia, its waaaaaayyyyyyyyy too cold up there, even here, it's like -20 degrees! ((It's only, like, 40 degrees out, but It's still really cold for us Georgian people))

Yay! I'm glad you like teh peaches, peaches always make things better! Especially when they're from Georgia and NOT SOUTH CAROLINA!

Yeah, Daddy is way too strong... He broke one of mah fingers trying to pop my knuckles once... I am perfectly capable of popping my own knuckles, thank you very much!

YEA! I'm awesome! Something I brag to New Prussia about, SWEET!

*magical baby reindeer appears* Ohmygod, this thing is so adorabubble~! *cuddles* Ohmygod, Imma die from cutenesssssssssssss

NEXT!

**You and Katie can be Romano buddies!  
((What if I don't want to f**king be Romano?))  
You always want to be Romano!  
((... True. And I don't like RusCan because I love love LOVE RoChu! And I've tried reading Homestuck, honestly I have! But it annoys me!))  
Katie, you do realize it is spelled Bardroy, not Baldroy, right?  
((Um... You like Kuroshitsuji more than me!))  
OMG, twincest. Love love love! I mean uh... nah, I don't ship much!  
((I find it impossible to like it as I am a twin myself... but OHSHC? Awesome!))**

*Twitch* Romano... buddies?

OH HELL TO THE FRUKING NO

NO

NO! *paps Mass* NoNONONONONONO!

BAD! BAD MASSHOLE!

Ro...Chu? Russia and China? Ohgod, Here's my admin... ((Wat. WHAAAAA? NO! NEIN! NYET! NADA! OH HOLY FSM NOOOOO~! I like you, you're one of my buddles, but RoChu? ARGHHH Nooooooooooo~! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)) She's going crazy, she'll rip out her hair, then fly to wherever you live and beat the shit out of you. She is very defensive of her ships, and she doesn't like to be mainstream, so she goes with the weird-ass ships.. Like Hungary and Belarus. ((Wweh, no, I won't kill you, I just HATE ROCHU WITH A BURNING PASSION!))

Calm down admin, It's okay! You like FrUK and UKUS, thunk about how that makes people feel. Or maybe the fact you hate PruCan, people might take offense to that or something... ((Honestly, I don't watch Kuroshitsuji all that often... and I didn't realize you spelt "Bardroy" Wrong... I was rushing))

TWINCESSSTTTTTTT AHHH *dies* ((Yeah, twincest is pretty fruking hot... Hikaru and Koaru are just... so... amazing, I'm the younger child in mah family, so it sucks, but my brother moved in with my dad over the summer... he, my brother, is a douche))

You think so highly of people ((I know, right!))

Okay, I promise a quick update~! Pinkie promise!

Bai!((Buh Bye!))


	18. Mr Adorabubblemunchkinz

Hiya!

Don't hate me, I was too busy getting obese from all the NUMMY MUNCHIES I GOT. ((You're 18, georgie.)) I know, I can still do halloween!

**... I didn't type any of that, where did you get that from, Katie?  
((New Prussia was chatting with me, so I had him reply instead!))  
I didn't do it! Don't pap me!  
((What's wrong with RoChu? *hurt expression* … You hate PruCan? THIS MEANS WAR! *battle cry, falls over laughing* Ha, I bet you thought I was serious for a second there!))  
I don't really ship at all, I just agree with Katie or mention ships she hates depending on my mood.  
((Nuh uh! You ship people!))  
Not as much as you and New Prussia! I hardly even like Kuroshitsuji!  
((But-!))  
Good bye!**

I WILL STILL PAP YOUUUU~! *pappappappappappap*

((What's wrong with RoChu? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ROCHU?)) Calm, admin. ((NO! CHINA'S SCARED OF RUSSIA~!)) She doesn't mean any of this, she's crazy. And defensive. ((THIS MEANS WARRRR)) ehehe... She's joking. She will blow holes in your ship, though.

How can you _not ship?_

It's like... tho amathing.

tho.

Damn.

Amathing. ((When did you get a lisp?))

NEXT!

**ok (( imma record this to show you what happens ))  
*is off flight*  
Nevada: ah that was long-  
Norway: hi Nevada  
Nevada: * massive blush *  
me: * hiding in DA bushes *  
Nevada: u-umm  
Norway: would you like to walk around  
Nevada: s-sure  
* after meany hours of boring parts *  
me and Denmark: singing can you feel the love tonight  
me: we should these two love birds alone**

**about too kiss**  
**me: well**  
**Nevada: * is love struck ***  
**well thank you sister i will hug you forevers!**

*snap*

CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHTTTT~!

I just KNEW it was meant to be~

Don't you love when I play cupid? I know you do.

I am the best cupid EVAH! You know you love me. Remember, my birthday is January 2nd! ((And my birthday's May 15th!))

I would so hide in the bushes if my admin and someone went on a date, and sing disney songs.

NEXT!

**You didn't awnser the part about India,Iran,and China. What's your favorite movie? Who do like more, Uncle Canada, Uncle Britain,or Uncle Mexico? I don't know if you like gum or not,so here is some peach-flavored gum. Which of the female nations do you hang out with the most (obviously not Belarus)? Who's your favorite singer/band? *Points AK-47 at Georgia,"Don't you dare say Justin "Douchebag" Bieber." That is all. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. P.S. Here is some multi-flavor jellybeans,their are two green ones, one grape and one vomit. Some also taste like shit. NOTE:USE FOR PRANKING!**

Yes I did. I said we would beat the sh[boop] out of them.

My favorite movie? GONE WITH THE WIND, OBVIOUSLY! ((Oh god, don't get Marrietta.))

Uncle France. Not an option? Okay, I guess Uncle Mexico. He's nice, and there are alot of... Mexican-Americans in Georgia :3

I LAHV GUM~! Thankyou,thankyou, THANK YOU~! *nom*

Probably... uh... hmm... uh... hmmmmmm... uhhhhmm... well... maybe? no... but.. eh... Yeah, probably Hungary.

*puts hands up* Woah, woah, WOAH, sistah. I denied JB in front of everyone, he's Cali's problem now. Uh... Rappers? ((I dunno how you can stand rappers, Imagine Dragons FTW! (There's nothing left to say now... READY AIM FIRE AWAYYY, I THREW SOME ROCKS UP AT YOUR WINDOW~!)) Yeah, probably Eminem, Lil Wayne, 2 chainz, or Kanye West. They be flyyy~!

HAPPY MUTHA[boop]IN' HALLOWEEN, MUTHA[boop]ERS~!

*stares* Ohmyglub. I will cherish them. *leaves one in front of Tenessee's house* Muahahahahaha~!

NEXT!

**COATS HERE  
Adorabubble! That is an awesome name!  
And have to agree with you on SC peaches...  
Wait, he broke your finger?**

Yes. Mr. Adorabubblemunchkinz. That is his name. It is da best name evar. you be jelly, bro. so jellyyyyyy~!

YESH~ You are ah-mazing. SC's peaches SUCKKKK~!

Yep! Daddy doesn't know his own strength. He like, shattered my knuckle or some strange sheeetttt.

Hows come I ain't nevah heard o' Coats Island befo' now? Don't people lahk you?

NEXT!

**Jesus Georgie. You can come you know. Not like I didn't want you to come.  
(Don't lie.)  
SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DO WHAT HER TO COME.  
(So your being thirsty now?)  
Wha- SHUT UP.  
(*rolls eyes*)  
Anyway before I was interrupted by the piece of shit that wont get out of my God damn room... If you want to come, I'll send you the details and you can stop by.**

Y-you don't want me to come? D: wait...

Oh HEWLLL NAW. NO PREVERTED COMMENTS UP IN HE'A, MUTHA[boop]ER~! *pappappappappappappappappap*

You know what?

I think I will.

I will fuckin' GO TO THAT SWEET DAMN PARTY AND WRECK SHIT UP.

(In my ah-mazing Playboy bunny outfit, might I add) ((Wat.))

Oh no.

Frosty is dead D:

Oh wait... He was just sleeping... HE'S THO ADORABLE~!

((Okay, watevah. I will promise to force Georgie to update in UN DIA!)) Yeah, Pinkie promise!

I think I have to make promises to keep on track.

Hmmm...

Bai! ((Buh bye!))


End file.
